


The Queen's Army

by vmplvr1977



Series: Queen's Assassin [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Assassin Anya, Assassin Clarke Griffin, Assassin Ontari, BAMF Clarke Griffin, BAMF Lexa (The 100), Castles, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Kings & Queens, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power couple clexa, Queen Lexa, Role Reversal, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmplvr1977/pseuds/vmplvr1977
Summary: I suggest that you read part 1, A Tale of Two Queens to understand the background but it isn't necessary. (Part one is Clexa as children)Queen Alexandria is the  regent of the Coalition of Thirteen Kingdoms. In an attempt to keep her love for Clarke a secret, the Queen and her Assassin build a secret army to protect them. When a general of the Sky People arrives in Polis, they discover a plot to undermine Lexa's reign as Queen. The Queen and her beloved Royal Assassin scramble to end a bloody civil war before it begins, while also living in the shadows.  The world they live in has only one certainty, an Assassin is only loyal to the one they are sworn to.  They are forced to put the loyalties of their allies and friends to the test in an attempt to maintain peace.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Queen's Assassin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718431
Comments: 52
Kudos: 194





	1. Band of Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> So again, I suggest reading part one. It gives the background of how Lexa became Queen and Clarke became an Assassin, as well as world building. Part one covers their childhood, ages 6-15 while this follows from ages 16-18.
> 
> I had planned for this as a series of one shots, but this is already at two chapters so we'll see what happens.
> 
> It's basically every medieval pop culture reference swirled into the universe of the 100

**Polis Markets**

**Clarke 15, Lexa 16**

**  
  
  
  
**

Clarke walked through the streets for several minutes, before turning down a dark alley. The Assassin followed the alley into the sewers beneath the Polis Keep, sticking to the shadows and held her breath as she waded through the waste water. This was part of her daily routine these days, gathering intel, training spies and ensuring the protection of her Queen. It wasn't the most glamorous life, for the moment her spy operations were being run from the sewers and Clarke had to contend with the awful stench for hours at a time. It would have to do, until she found a better place and the blonde had to admit that it made traveling from one side of Polis to the next easier. The sewers ran through every district in the Castle Keep and had a mainline to the castle itself as well. Halfway to the main artery of the sewer system, Clarke stopped in her tracks and a tiny smile crossed her lips.

"You are getting much better at hiding, little bird."

"I've been practicing, like you told me." Raven replied as she exited the shadows and the blonde gave her a proud smile in return.

The girl was only a year younger than Clarke and was one of the first orphans the blonde hired to join her network of spies. Clarke used similar training methods as Azplana, rewarding her students for their successes and punishing them for failures. The blonde never resorted to the crueler forms of punishment, instead opting to discontinue any further tasks for the orphans that failed and allowed them to be arrested by Lexa's Royal Guard. Lack of future employment and a long stint in a cell was punishment enough, she decided. So far, only two had failed her and neither had any idea who she was.

"Good, keep practicing. What do you have for me today, Raven?"

"Personal correspondence between the Glowing Forest General and Delphi King, including a scheduled rendezvous here in Polis one month from now." The girl pulled a stack of documents from the leather bag Clarke gifted her with on her second assignment and handed them to the blonde. 

Clarke quietly browsed the letters and then gave the girl a soft smile. Raven was her first successful student and it was time to move her through the ranks. This girl was smarter than most of Clarke's spies, always coming up with some gadget to make a task the blonde gave her easier. The blonde had envisioned creating an army of assassins and spies to protect her Queen. Raven's continued success only bolstered that dream and made Clarke certain that the orphans of Polis would help it become a reality. 

"Excellent, Raven. I have a job for you, a permanent position and a promotion of sorts." Clarke scanned the girl's face as she scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion.

"What kind of job?"

"The kind that guarantees warm food, clean clothes and a warm bed every night, in return you must obey me without question. If I ask you to steal, you steal and if I ask you to speak to no one but me, you will speak only to me. If I ask you to hide and listen carefully to other people's conversations, you will tell me every detail. Disobey a single command and you'll be back on the streets, begging for your next meal." Clarke answered candidly and found the girl still somewhat hesitant. No one that she employed knew the blonde's name and assumed she was nothing more than a wealthy criminal. None even suspected the blonde assassin was working on behalf of the Queen or that Lexa was in fact the benefactor that kept the band of thieves living comfortably.

"Why me?"

"You have successfully completed every task I have given you and followed every instruction I gave you in the last year. I have been watching you very closely and I would have known if you had diverted from my commands in slightest. This is yours, I took it from the stables after you left and it is the only thing I could find there that might mean something to you. Follow me and the job is yours, I will provide you with anything else you need from this day forward." Clarke handed the girl a wooden bird, then turned on her heel without further word and smiled to herself when Raven followed behind.

"Where are we going?" The girl asked after a few minutes and Clarke shook her head.

"Rule number one, no questions and do not speak until you are asked to speak. If you have a question during your lessons I will answer them, but I expect you trust me if I do not tell you everything. You have proven to be skilled at hiding and tracking a mark from cover, during your previous assignments. This will be similar, do not announce your presence and be invisible. Can you do that?" The blonde raised an eyebrow and the girl nodded her understanding.

"Yes."

The blonde led the younger girl through the sewers and exited outside of the Polis Keep walls, then towards an ancient granary. The roof had caved in decades ago and it had not been used since. Clarke walked up to a hole in the ground, next to a crumbled wall and hopped down. Raven followed, though not as confidently as the blonde and looked around in awe when she hit the ground. Beneath the ancient granary was a cave, already lit by torches and had minimal furniture inside. A table with a leather bag on it and two chairs, a small cot with a fur was in the corner.

**  
  
**

"Each night, two candle marks before bed, you will come here and report everything back to me that you witnessed that day, in detail. You will keep absolutely nothing from me. Understood?"

"Yes."

"You will be working and living in the Castle, in service to the Queen's court. However you do not work for Queen Alexandria, you work for me and you will do everything I tell you to the letter. If the Queen herself demands that you disobey me, you will refuse or you'll be back on the streets with no further assignments, nor gold. Is that understood?" Clarke raised an eyebrow and Raven nodded her understanding.

"Yes."

"If you see me anywhere outside of this cave, you do not know me and we have never spoken. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. You will report to the Queen's Royal Alchemist one candlemark after breakfast each day and learn everything that you can from her. I want a detailed report, each night and if I have any further tasks, I will assign them at that time. You may sleep here tonight, the Royal Alchemist will assign you permanent quarters in the morning when you report to her. Show this letter to the guards and this one to the Alchemist. No one else reads this letter, not even you and I will know if you have. Understood?" Clarke waited until Raven nodded, then prepared to take her leave.

"Yes."

"Good. The food in the pot over the fire is fresh, clean clothes are in the bag and there is some extra gold as well. Wear the clothes tomorrow when you come to the Palace and you will be provided with more tomorrow. I will see you here tomorrow night, little bird. Do not let me down." The blonde assassin headed toward the exit and crawled up through the opening, then headed back to the Castle.

**  
  
  
  
  
**

**Polis Castle**

**Queen's Tower**

**  
  
  
  
**

"Good evening, your Majesty." Clarke offered as she entered and locked the door behind her.

"Good evening, Clarke." The brunette smiled softly as she looked up from the table covered in maps of the Thirteen Kingdoms and the blonde placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"How was your day?"

"Better, now that you're here. I've been trying to figure out how to make this trade agreement work in favor of everyone and no matter how I look at it, I can't make it work to everyone's advantage. It's damned near impossible to protect goods without stirring up trouble with the Kingdoms. The further you get from the cities, the more bandits our men have to contend with." Lexa grumbled and then let out a relieved sigh when the blonde stepped behind her to rub her shoulders.

"Use the rivers as trade routes and have Polis serve as the main artery. Floukru can handle importing and exporting goods across the Eastern Sea. Imported merchandise can be split between the port in Polis and the one in Shallow Valley. Both ports sit directly on a main artery to the rivers that cross through the Thirteen Kingdoms. Every kingdom's capital is close to a river and we can use them as trade routes. The Crown can guarantee protection of goods while they are in the boats and each kingdom will be responsible for the distribution of goods once they arrive at their individual Kingdom's Capitals. That way we don't have to deal with bandits or disputes between Kingdoms." Clarke advised as she pointed at the ports on the map and then continued to rub the stress of Lexa's day from her muscles.

"So instead of us being solely responsible for transporting goods across thousands of miles of land, we would only have to worry about the waterways." The Queen relaxed in her seat, feeling like she had finally accomplished something today and it was nearing midnight.

"You won't need to supply as many men for protection and once it reaches a port, it's their problem. Let them deal with their own bandits and we'll handle any pirates. It will save everyone a great deal of money and time, while also keeping us out of minor clan squabbles." The blonde finished and the brunette smiled up at her.

"What would my life be without you in it, Clarke?"

"You would have to rub your own muscles and solve your own problems, your Majesty." Clarke smirked and Lexa gestured for her to take a seat next to her.

"How was your day?"

"I promoted Raven today, she will be joining your court tomorrow and will study under your Alchemist." Clarke smiled proudly when she mentioned her prized student's advancement through the ranks, the blonde had worked day and night training students. Though Lexa couldn't help but wonder the purpose for Raven's assignment, the blonde rarely did something without a long term goal. 

"Are you concerned that Luna may be disloyal?"

"Not at all, I simply think that my little bird can learn a great deal from the Royal Alchemist. She is smart and very gifted when it comes to creating complex contraptions. I believe that she will thrive under Luna's training and serve our cause well." The blonde explained and Lexa hoped that she would finally have the chance to meet this Raven that Clarke was so proud of. 

"May I meet this little bird of yours?"

"You are the Queen, you may do whatever you would like." Clarke replied, with a mischievous smirk.

"We both know that isn't entirely true, if it were, we wouldn't have to meet in secret." Lexa sighed and immediately regretted it when Clarke's expression shifted from playful to serious.

Anya had not understated how important it was for Clarke and Lexa to maintain a secret relationship. Not three months after Lexa became Queen, a monarch was arrested for having what was called 'an unsavory relationship' with one of his stewards and the King's people voted unanimously to have both men executed. It served as a forewarning for the two lovestruck teens and they became determined to avoid a similar demise. They were forced to keep their guard up at all times and rarely had moments they could show any affection towards each other.

Azplana visited them shortly after the Plains Rider King was arrested and executed, she advised them to follow her own example. Nia was surrounded by hundreds of spies and assassins that were completely loyal to her, they quelled any whispers of her private life. The Ice Queen admitted that she had her own secret love affair that not even Clarke was aware of and the blonde had spent five years spying on everyone in the Azgeda Keep. It would take years of work to become a reality, but once they built a clandestine army that had unquestionable loyalty to the Queen, they could live more openly. Only their spies would know of their relationship and they would be willing to die to keep their Queen's secret. Clarke hired Raven that very day and spent the majority of her time working towards that goal, they just had to be patient until then.

"My life will forever be in the shadows, Lexa and I will understand if you wish to be with someone that you don't have to hide with." The blonde gulped as if she were bracing herself for disappointment and Lexa shook her head, squeezing Clarke's hand gently.

"I am not interested in anyone other than you, Clarke. I never have been and never will be, you know that."

"I want you to be happy, Lex." Clarke sighed.

" _You_ are what makes me happy, Clarke. My only wish in this life is that I might wake up in your arms one day and every day after." Lexa smiled at the thought, she had daydreamed about it countless times and though she would be content with Clarke regardless, it was always in the back of her mind. No more hiding. 

"I will have my little bird give you a report one week from now, she's been instructed to deny my existence and I ask that you will test her loyalty." Clarke redirected the conversation to the business at hand and Lexa sighed, knowing that meant the blonde had to slip away soon. 

"Of course. I assume she was told that she answers only to you?"

"Yes. Raven has seen my face, but I haven't told her my name or anything else about me."

"Should be easy enough to test her, then. Indra is rather pleased with the two you sent her last month, she said that she wishes you were training her warriors instead of Captain Shumway." Lexa chuckled, though her thoughts remained on the possibility of living happily ever after with her beloved blonde assassin.

"Lex… I will make it a reality, I promise." Clarke offered after a moment of comfortable silence and Lexa knitted her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Make what a reality?"

"Waking up in each other's arms one morning and every day after. I know we haven't gotten to all the stuff that comes before that, but I wanted you to know that is why I've been working so many late nights, to make that dream a reality. I refuse to stand by and let you marry some fool that will make you miserable for the rest of your days." Clarke assured her Queen and it brought a bright smile to the brunette's face.

"I know, Clarke. You get that adorably envious look in your eyes, every time some dolt suggests I marry them and give them an heir. Like you are plotting a way to embarrass them in the same fantastic manner as my father."

"If I were you, I'd be more concerned they might suddenly get ill or have a tragic accident of some kind." Clarke replied with a smirk and the brunette laughed, knowing it was the most likely outcome for anyone that dared to ask for Lexa's affections.

"Isn't that what happened to the Glowing Forest Prince, when he visited last?" The brunette teased, Tristan was an awful, egotistical man and treated Lexa like she was some sort of conquest when they first met. All it took was one chauvinistic comment during the feast and the Prince was forced to return home after he became violently ill. 

"I am afraid that I do not know what you are referring to, your Majesty." Clarke gave her a smug grin and then the two women burst into laughter. The blonde looked at the candles to check the time and sighed when she realized how late it was. "I must go before the next watch takes over, I'll see you tomorrow morning. Goodnight, my Queen." Clarke placed a kiss on the brunette's lips and turned to leave, looking back at Lexa before she opened the door.

"Goodnight, my sweet Assassin."

**  
  
  
  
**

**********************************

**  
  
**

**Polis Markets**

**Clarke 17, Lexa 18**

**  
  
  
  
  
**

"Give it back, Cyclops! Or you'll lose another eye!" The dark haired girl demanded and the blonde assassin shook her head in disbelief. The girl had spirit, that much was certain, yet she was foolish to face off with a group of five bandits twice her size and age. From what Clarke had seen, the girl had no training to speak of and a very hot temper. 

"You stole it brat, it wasn't yours to begin with! Now run along home, little girl."

"Not without that coin!" The girl was so small that she had to crane her head to meet eyes with the massive man as she glared up at him and showed no intention of wavering. 

"You're willing to die over a worthless piece of iron? You can't even pawn these!" The bandit leader chuckled and shook his head, likely as intrigued by the girl’s courage as the assassin watching them from the shadows. Clarke couldn’t help but see herself in the child that was so bravely making demands of a notorious criminal and his lackeys.

"Then give it back, if it's so useless!" 

"I think I'll keep it and turn it into the Guard. I bet whoever you stole this from will pay a pretty penny to keep it's theft quiet. Wouldn't want the other warriors to think he's a fraud, would he? C'mon boys, let's find something actually worth some gold." The hulking bandit put the coin in his pocket and headed down the street with his entourage in tow, leaving the red faced girl behind him.

"Oomph, sorry." Clarke mumbled as she bumped into the large man and gave the girl a wink, then gestured for her to follow. The dark haired girl was skeptical at first and stayed at least ten steps behind the blonde as she made her way towards the gate. The girl hesitated when Clarke exited the Keep walls and yet continued to follow her to a small hut on the edge of the village surrounding the outer walls of the Polis Keep. The blonde entered the hut and took a seat at the table, gesturing for the girl to join her.

"Following me is the smartest thing you've done all week, kid." Clarke offered as she pulled back her hood to reveal her face.

"I'm not a kid, I'm a thief!" The girl barked, only to receive a chuckle from the blonde in return.

"Then you are a shitty thief."

"I am not!"

"A good thief wouldn't go running to the man that stole from them, they'd steal it back without the mark knowing it left their possession." Clarke corrected and pulled the Warrior Coin from her pocket, causing the girl’s face to fill with excitement.

"My coin!"

"Your coin? Your one eyed friend had a point, you stole it from someone and yet you believe you have a claim to it. What does a kid want with a Warrior Coin anyway?" The blonde stood and pulled two wooden bowls from the cupboard, then filled them with the stew that was already prepared by the fire.

Warrior Coins were given only to the bravest warriors and it was considered a great dishonor to lose one. Any warrior that could not produce it for his or her monarch would lose their rank and be branded a coward. It was a capital offense to steal a Warrior's Coin and punishment was taken very seriously. No one cared if you were five or one hundred years old, you'd die either way if caught.

"It was my father's."

"I didn't realize Captain Shumway had a daughter and he is the one you stole it from, two nights ago." Clarke set a bowl in front of the girl, who gave her a challenging look.

"He killed my father and took it from him, it was never his!"

"Eat up, kid.” The blonde ordered and quietly watched the girl devour her meal before she spoke again. 

“What's your name?"

"Octavia of the Sky People."

"Sky People? There aren't many of them left in Polis, does your mother work in the markets?" Clarke narrowed her eyes and leaned forward in her seat, knowing that most Sky People fled the capitol after the death of her parents. Even three years after King Alexander was usurped by his daughter, few Sky People left the borders of their Kingdom. 

"She's dead too."

"Any other family?" The blonde raised an eyebrow and the sky girl shook her head.

"I had a brother, but I think he's dead. King Alexander's men took him when his men killed my father and mother. I haven't seen or heard from him since the King went back to TonDC." Octavia replied, looking down at the ground with a remorseful look and the blonde couldn’t help but feel sorry for the girl. She couldn’t have been more than eight or nine years old.

"The King sent your brother to the pits?"

"Uh-huh, a year before the new Queen took the throne."

"King Alexander has been gone for three years, where have you been sleeping all this time and who feeds you?" Clarke filled another bowl for the girl and handed it to her, as she continued questioning the orphan.

"I steal food, sometimes people give me some and I sleep where I can. Last three nights, the stable boy let me sleep with the horses." Octavia answered, with a mouthful of stew and the blonde lifted the girl's chin to meet her eyes.

"How would you like a job, Octavia?"

"What kind of job?"

"A job for a thief. You see this? Memorize it, every detail." Clarke handed the girl a parchment with a detailed drawing of a locket and gave her a few moments to look at it, then took it back from Octavia. 

"What was in the picture?" The blonde leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs, sitting in an almost regal manner. Lexa often teased her assassin, saying that she came by it naturally because she was born to rule and Clarke didn’t have the heart to correct her beloved brunette. Her Queen would be horrified by the cruel methods used to teach the assassins to sit properly whenever they gave reports or interrogated someone.

"A locket." Octavia answered confidently.

"What did it look like? Give me details."

"Oval... a sun on the top... moon at the bottom… there were initials... MK over the moon... AW under the sun. The cord of the necklace goes through the center of the sun." The girl took her time to answer, pausing before offering another detail and Clarke handed Octavia another drawing, noting the recognition in the girl’s eyes.

"Have you seen this man before?" The blonde raised an eyebrow and Octavia nodded.

"Sky People General, my father served under him."

"He keeps that necklace around his neck at all times, with one exception and I want you to steal it from him, then bring it back to me. Do that and this pouch of gold is yours, Octavia of the Sky People." Clarke showed the girl a small leather pouch with fifty gold pieces inside and handed her one of the coins. The girl looked at the gold piece with amazement, likely never seeing so much money before and looked to the blonde with a questioning expression.

"That one piece of gold will fill your belly and pay for a warm bed for at least a week, I'm offering you fifty of them. Bring the locket here at sundown, one week from now and the gold is yours. Be quiet and do not tell anyone what you are doing, nor who you work for. If you are caught, you don't get the other forty-nine coins and I will not rescue you from the Royal Guard, nor admit ever seeing you. Understand?" The blonde lifted the girl’s chin once again, to meet her eyes and Octavia nodded her agreement.

"Yes."

"You may sleep here until you complete your task. Food is in the pantry and there's plenty of it for a few days, fresh clothes too. That coin will be more than enough to get you past then. I will see you here, in one week Octavia of the Sky People. Do not let me down." Clarke stood and exited the hut without further instruction, making her way back to the Castle Keep. 

**  
  
  
  
  
**

**Polis Castle**

**Queen's Tower**

**Private Library**

**  
  
  
  
**

"General Kane, welcome to Polis." Lexa offered, without looking up from her book and Kane bowed, then took a seat at the Queen's silent command.

"Thank you, your Majesty."

"What brings you to the Capitol, General?"

"I have always been fond of the weather here, this time of year and I haven't been back since before your father was King." Marcus replied diplomatically and Lexa shifted her full attention to her guest, setting her book in her lap. 

It was rare for her to invite a delegate to her personal Tower and especially at this hour. However, more and more Sky People seemed to be arriving in Polis, which concerned Clarke greatly. The blonde assassin was lurking in the shadows of the room at this very moment, likely dissecting every word that left Kane's lips.

"You were a close friend of House Griffin, were you not?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

"My deepest condolences, General Kane. I am told they were good people, though I never had the chance to meet them." Lexa replied solemnly, considering how different things would be if her father had not murdered Clarke's parents all those years ago.

"Your Majesty would have been a young girl at the time, but I believe that you would have liked them both a great deal. They were kind and compassionate monarchs, you seem to be following in their footsteps. I believe their spirits are at peace, now that your father is no longer King of the Thirteen Kingdoms." Marcus gave the Queen a kind smile and though his statement warmed her heart, Lexa remained stoic. He did just make a jab at her father's cruelty and had no way of knowing how the brunette felt about King Alexander. If she were even the slightest bit like her father, Kane would be without a head soon and the General had to know it was a risk.

"A rather bold statement to make in my presence, General."

"If your father was King it would be very bold indeed, your Majesty. I believe however, that you are more like his predecessors and you appreciate the honest opinions of your people." The general replied and Lexa knew she needed to redirect the conversation. The Queen wasn't interested in being at the center of a power struggle with her father, Alexander was both her father and her subject. His rule only extended in Trikru Lands and Lexa allowed him to do as he pleased, as long as he obeyed her laws.

"Get to the point, Marcus. If I wanted to have my ass kissed, I would have invited a politician to speak with me, not a General. You haven't set foot within a hundred miles of Polis since the Griffins were killed by my father and now you are here to... enjoy the weather. Tell me why you are really here." Lexa's tone was calm, yet commanding and it had the desired effect on the General.

"I wish to renounce my people and my King, your Majesty." Marcus answered and Lexa glared at the man.

"You do realize that makes you guilty of treason against your King, yes General Kane?"

"Charles Pike will never be my King and I will never bow to him, your Majesty."

"So you've come to Polis so I can have you arrested and extradited back to Arkadia for the crime of treason." Lexa's tone was cold and emotionless, not trusting a man that so boldly renounced his monarch.

"I came here with the hope that you will allow me to move to Polis so that I may serve you, your Majesty. I choose you as my Queen, the one I will serve and protect until my last breath." Kane replied and the brunette fought the eye roll that threatened to give her thoughts away.

Lexa was only fifteen when she became Queen of the Thirteen Kingdoms and many thought they could use her age against her. The brunette Queen may have been somewhat naive before she was crowned, but she had Clarke to tell her the brutal truth of her situation. After three years of training relentlessly with her beloved Royal Assassin, Lexa was far wiser than monarchs twice her age. Clarke learned everything she knew from the smartest woman in the Coalition and though the Ice Queen was harsh in her methods, she was a fair monarch that was always ten steps ahead of the other rulers. A quality that Queen Alexandria was becoming known for as well and Nia often congratulated the brunette on learning the political game that was played by the thirteen monarchs so quickly. 

"Why?"

"Your Majesty is nothing like your father and I believe that you're the monarch the Coalition has needed for decades."

"I recall telling you not to kiss my ass, General Kane." Lexa replied coldly.

"Apologies, your Majesty." Kane bowed his head and Lexa took a few moments to silently mull over his proposal. The brunette knew that Clarke was listening in and likely had her spies watching the General since he left Arkadia.

"You may stay in the Polis Castle as my guest until I have had time to consider your offer, General. I will send Indra to escort you to the throne room, once I have made my decision."

"Thank you, your Majesty."

"That will be all, General." Lexa waved her hand dismissively and the general bowed, then left the library. Clarke stepped out from the shadows and closed the door behind him, before taking a seat next to her Queen.

"My spies are already watching him closely, your Majesty." The blonde reported in a professional tone, though she took advantage of their privacy and took Lexa's hand as she spoke.

"Can I trust his word?"

"I do not believe that he was forthcoming in stating his intentions, your Majesty."

"What _are_ his true intentions, Clarke?" Lexa looked to the blonde for an answer and the assassin leaned forward in her seat.

"He is being honest when he says that he won't bow to King Charles, they have been at odds since they attended War College over two decades ago. Kane prefers diplomacy to violence and I believe that he will prove an asset if he joins your court. However, that isn't why he is here... I believe that Kane came here to find me, your Majesty." Clarke smiled, then placed a chaste kiss on her Queen's hand, causing the brunette to instinctively look around the room for possible spies. 

"Oso ste soulou, ai hodnes? (Are we alone, my love?)" 

"Sha, ai Haiplana. (Yes, my Queen.)" Clarke smiled, then placed a soft kiss on the brunette's lips and relaxed back into her chair.

"Why would General Kane be searching for you? You can't dethrone King Charles, you took the Assassin's Oath, renounced your title and claim to any throne."

"When I was training in Azgeda, I overheard whispers about General Kane having an affair with a monarch." The blonde sighed and had a thoughtful expression, suggesting there was more to the story.

"With whom?"

"Queen Abigail Griffin."

"Clarke…" Lexa took the blonde's hand, knowing how news of a possible indiscretion might affect her and Clarke simply shook her head.

"I don't care."

"She was your mother, Clarke."

"I barely remember her, Lex. Indra raised me in the pits and Azplana took over until I graduated. They are the closest thing to a mother I've had and I don't give a rats ass who they sleep with either. It would be hypocritical to judge someone by who they love." The blonde replied and made a heavy emphasis on how it loosely applied to their own relationship.

"Hodnes, I have heard gossip about my own parents, everyday for as long as I can remember and it always bothers me, especially when it's the truth. I'm well acquainted with my parents and know what is true or false, you never knew yours. I cannot imagine what it would be like to only know my parents through hearsay. I do not judge General Kane nor your mother, Clarke. As you say, it would be duplicitous to pass judgement on others for whom they love." 

"You just had to make it sound all fancy and monarch-like, didn't you?" The blonde smirked as Lexa sat up in her chair, looking as beautiful and regal as ever.

"I am the Queen. I do not have the luxury of spending my days picking pockets and wandering the streets of the market to listen to gossip." Lexa teased.

"You call it a luxury, suggesting you haven't smelled my clothes before I send them to be laundered and trust me, it's often nauseating. They usually reek of piss and stale ale, with the occasional added aroma of death." Clarke retorted with a mischievous smile and Lexa wrinkled her nose playfully, then chuckled.

"Then I suppose I should be grateful that you bathe before you visit me."

"You really should be, I wouldn't clean up for just any Queen." The blonde leaned in and kissed the brunette again, bringing a wide smile to Lexa's face when she pulled away.

"You're feeling rather confident tonight, hodnes. Normally you're insisting on us being more cautious, not that I am opposed to the extra affection."

"It has been a good day and I was lucky enough to have a few extra moments alone with you, making it perfect." Clarke smiled contentedly and gently stroked the brunette's face, then gave her another soft kiss.

"You always know how to bring a smile to my face, Clarke." Lexa smiled brightly as she leaned her head against the blonde's.

"Then I've succeeded in my goal for the day." Clarke replied leaning in for another kiss and then pulled away suddenly, at the sound of a knock on the door. 

"Enter." Lexa commanded as she straightened her back and one of the handmaidens entered, giving both women a respectful bow.

"Your bath is ready, your Majesty." Harper offered and the brunette gave her a kind smile as she nodded her approval.

"That will be all for today, Klark." Lexa said dismissively to Clarke, who gave her a deep bow and turned to leave.

"Goodnight, your Majesty."

**  
  
**

**  
  
  
**

**Polis Castle**

**Royal Guest Tower**

**Three Months Later**

**  
  
  
  
  
**

"Indra, thank you for coming, my friend." Marcus smiled and shook the General's hand as she entered his chambers. 

It had been three months since he arrived in Polis and still no decision from the Queen on his fate. He was treated as a guest and not a prisoner, which he was very grateful for. He knew he was taking a huge risk by coming here and hoped that he would have a glimpse of the blonde during that time. Unfortunately, Clarke proved more elusive than any Royal Assassin he had come in contact with.

"You said it was urgent. I can only assume it has to do with the reason you are in Polis and we both know that the reason you gave my Queen was not the full disclosure of the facts. Tell me why are you really here, Marcus." Indra got straight to the point, as she always did and Kane gave her an indefinite answer.

"I'm looking for something."

"Something or someone?" Indra gave him a challenging glare and Kane let out a sigh, knowing there was no point.

"I was never able to keep anything from you, was I?"

"You have always been a terrible liar, my friend. The girl isn't yours, Marcus." The dark skinned general made a point to meet his eyes and Marcus deflected on instinct.

"Sorry?"

"I know that you were hoping she might be your daughter, but she has too much of her father in her features." Indra explained and his heart jumped at the possibility of him finally seeing Clarke, while also proving himself to Lexa.

"Could you at least arrange a meeting with her? I need to discuss the safety of Queen Alexandria and it is of the utmost importance that she hears what I have to say." Marcus scanned her face and it was her turn to deflect, as he suspected she would.

"I am the ranking General of the Queen's Royal Guard, tell me."

"I'm afraid that I can't do that, Indra. You are one of my oldest friends and I know you chose Lexa as your Queen, however I still don't know if you can be trusted. Assassins only serve the one they are bound to and their loyalty is without question. Clarke is the only one in the Thirteen Kingdoms that will never betray her Queen and that is why I must discuss the matter with her." Marcus replied and held his breath, hoping that Indra was truly loyal to her Queen. 

It was rare for a general to renounce their King, as Marcus himself did when he arrived and yet Indra had done that formerly at Lexa's crowning. She had served King Alexander for three decades and was one of his most trusted subjects, no one was more surprised than him. Then again Lexa becoming Queen of the Coalition was the ultimate surprise, so it seemed in line with the circumstances.

"Follow me." Indra turned and exited his chambers, not bothering to check if he had accompanied her.

The dark skinned General knew that he would, as did the blonde Assassin that was following the two military leaders from cover. Clarke had a knack for being everywhere and knowing everything, with help of course. The assassin had built an impressive web of informants and thieves, Indra helped with their training. 

The blonde personally vetted every man, woman and child that had even the tiniest interaction with Lexa. No one set foot on castle grounds without being followed at all times by the blonde's army of children. There was no doubt in Indra's mind that Clarke had already heard of Kane's relationship with her mother, though she never spoke of it. As the General expected, the moment they arrived at the sewers a scrawny teenage boy approached and carefully inspected the two before he spoke.

"I'll take him from here, General."

"She's expecting you, Marcus. A bit of advice, she knows you better than you know yourself and you will only do yourself a disservice if you lie to her." Indra instructed and gave the boy a nod, before heading back to the castle.

"What's your name, son?"

"Keep up." The boy turned and ran into the dark sewer tunnels, the General not far behind. Marcus cursed under his breath at the speed the boy ran, especially considering there was no light to speak of and yet the boy didn't seem lost. He knew this path well and even pointed out spots not to step in.

"Watch out, you'll die if you step on one of those." The boy pointed to some kind of device on the ground and then at several spears, aimed directly at them. 

"Thank you."

"Step where I step and nowhere else. If you die down here no one will come looking for you and your corpse will be food for the rats." The boy insisted and it was all the warning the General needed to follow his instructions. They stopped in front of a stone wall with a small crevasse and the boy turned his body and slid through. Marcus gulped, looking at the size of the opening and wondering if he might get stuck.

"It's the only way in or out, I'll wait ten seconds and then you're on your own." The boy offered from the other side if the opening and Kane shook his head, grumbling to himself.

"This is what I get for taking a second helping at dinner." Marcus turned his body and gritted his teeth as he squeezed himself through the crevasse. There wasn't even an extra inch of space between his body and the stone on either side of him. Finally, he reached the other side and the general looked around in wonder.

They were now in a massive cave, lit by torches and candles. There were long tables with wooden benches arranged to make a mess hall of sorts and each one had healthy portions of food spread across the middle. There were at least a hundred children in the cavern, stuffing themselves as they laughed and chatted excitedly with one another.

"Thank you, Murphy. That will be all for today, eat up and get some sleep. You may give your report after breakfast." A woman's husky voice pulled Marcus' attention from the feasting youths and his eyes widened when they fell on the blonde. 

The Royal Assassin had her golden hair in a tight bun, wearing an all black tunic with a hood and trousers. She wore a pauldron, tassets, greaves and gauntlets made of leather over her clothing. The blonde's only visible weapon was a long dagger at her waist, though he knew she likely had several concealed weapons. Her face carried several scars and there was a brand on the left side of her neck, marking her as a slave. None of them took away from her beauty and Marcus envisioned what she would have looked like if fate had spared her the loss of her parents.

"Clarke…"

"This way, General Kane." Clarke turned and headed deeper into the cave, with her hands folded behind her back. 

The blonde walked silently as they passed through three more open spaces in the cave. One was filled with wooden bunk beds, more than enough for each child Marcus spotted in the first room. The second had dozens of shelves filled with books and teens sitting at tables reading. The third area was a training ground, unlike anything Kane had seen before. The entire room was one massive obstacle course, one student ran through it at a time. There were training dummies and targets that moved with the use of a mechanical contraption. They had to dodge and roll through the mechanical arms that threatened to knock them off the small balance beam they used to pass through the course. 

At the back of the room, stood a dark haired teenage girl with her hair in a messy ponytail and tools in her hands. It was an odd sight for the General, especially considering that most in the royal court thought a woman's purpose was to look pretty and bear heirs. Yet this girl, with smudges on her face and wearing trousers seemed likely to sucker punch anyone that told her that. Granted the blonde assassin and many of the teen girls in the cave wore similar clothing.

"No, no, no! You're putting the gear in backwards, it needs to turn counterclockwise! Oh hey, I have that special item ready for you and I think you'll love it." The girl exclaimed as they approached and then gave the blonde a confident smile.

"I'll come by your workshop, once we're done here." Clarke replied, not bothering to introduce them and the girl shrugged as she moved to a ceiling high stack of logs along one of the walls of the cave.

"Don't rush on my account, I know that you and Heda have more important business to attend to." The girl pulled a lever and Marcus gasped when the stack of logs moved to reveal a passage behind it.

"Thank you, little bird." Clarke gave her a nod and gestured for Kane to follow.

"I've never seen anything like this before. How is it even possible?"

"We have very gifted students." The blonde shrugged and entered a large cavern, filled with five separate training circles. 

There was a large group of teens surrounding the largest circle. Inside the circle, a teenage boy was fighting a brunette woman with black warpaint covering her face. Both fighters were excellent, though it was clear the woman had the upper hand. The brunette moved gracefully, rolling and spinning to avoid the blonde boy's strikes. Clarke stood erect, with her hands folded behind her back and face devoid of emotion as she watched them intently. The brunette swept the boy's feet out from under him and he landed hard on his back. The brunette raised her staff to strike him and he lifted his arm, before a small object hit his opponent in the throat. A wide smile filled the woman's face and she offered her hand to help him to his feet.

"Excellent, Aden. Remember to use every tool you have at your disposal to defeat your enemy and wait until the proper moment before you play your hand." The brunette instructed the group as she lifted the boy to his feet and Marcus had to hold back his gasp when he realized who she was.

"Yes, Heda." The teens replied respectfully. Lexa looked directly at Kane for a brief moment and then shifted her gaze to her students.

"That will be all for today, report to your officers for your next assignment." The brunette commanded.

"Yes, Heda." The students replied and bowed in unison, then exited down the passageway.

This was not the woman he had seen in elegant dresses and intricate braids that he had known since she was a child. This woman had an intimidating presence and as he had seen, was a far better fighter than any warrior he had seen. The black warpaint hid her true identity quite well, especially in combination with the armor she wore. She looked more like a warmaiden from the clans of old, than the beautiful young woman he called Queen.

"I understand that you believe I am in danger, General." Lexa said as she took a seat on a throne made of twisted branches and twirled a dagger in one hand. This throne was nothing like the one in the castle, it had a primitive and threatening appearance that seemed to fit the persona of the woman sitting on it.

"I uh...yes, your Majesty." Marcus stuttered, still stunned by the Queen's appearance and what seemed to be an underground army of children.

"Down here, I am Heda. Only a few of our students are aware of who I truly am and they have earned our trust over time. This place is a highly guarded secret and my Royal Assassin has come to the conclusion that you are to be trusted with it. That being said, I wish to make it clear that no word of this place is to leave your lips. If it does, Clarke will know and she will kill you very slowly. Understood?" Lexa glared at him with green eyes that stood out behind the black warpaint and the general could not help the lump in his throat. She looked absolutely terrifying and he had already witnessed her fighting skills, making her seem even more menacing.

"Yes, your… Heda."

"Good. Now tell me why you waited three months to tell me that you believe I am in danger." The Queen crossed her legs, sitting regally and yet still fiddled with the dagger in her hands.

"I wasn't made aware of it until this morning, your… Heda."

"Explain." Lexa's voice was commanding, though her tone was calm.

"This arrived with my daily correspondence. It's an invitation to any monarch and general that seeks to join Trikru in retaking Polis. Your father is launching a coup against the throne." Marcus pulled the letter from his jacket and handed it to the brunette, who simply set it in her lap.

"There is no throne to take, General. My predecessor saw to that before she named me her sole heir, if I die the Coalition dies with me." The Queen replied in a manner that suggested he was wasting her time.

"He doesn't seem to care, if you read the letter you'll see that. Your father plans on poisoning your wine at the feast celebrating Unity Day in TonDC, while his armies sack Polis before sunrise the following day." Kane explained and the brunette raised an eyebrow, giving him a challenging glare.

"How can you be so certain? Have you heard anything about this from any of your own people or only this letter from my father?"

"Only this letter, Heda. I know you don't want to believe your father would do this, but we must take this threat seriously. I am at your disposal to help anyway that I can, still have soldiers I trust in Arkadia. I can have them here and ready to fight before the festivities next month." Marcus suggested and he found it impossible to read her expression with the warpaint masking her features. Lexa was talented when it came to schooling her body language, a trait she no doubt learned from her father, but this was far better than he had seen from her before.

"Have you told anyone else about this?"

"No, Heda. Only the two if you."

"He speaks true, Heda. General Kane refused to tell even me and we've been friends for nearly thirty years. Marcus said he could only trust Clarke with this, because she is bound to serve only you." Indra offered as she approached them from behind and Marcus looked at the three women in confusion.

"Indra? I don't understand…"

"King Alexander isn't launching a coup, he is the target of one." Clarke interjected and the brunette gave her a nod as the blonde pulled a parchment from under her pauldron. "This is the letter that arrived for you this morning and was accompanied by a note of withdrawal from the Polis Bank. The one you read was written by me and given to you as a decoy." The blonde stated as she handed Kane the letter and allowed him time to read it. 

The letter was from King Charles advising him that he hired an assassin to kill Lexa's father during the Unity Day festivities. The King ordered Marcus to leave half of the payment in a dead drop at the Crossroads Inn as he travelled from Polis to TonDC. The assassin would collect the other half from a ship's Captain that would help him escape the continent after his task was completed.

"You know that I don't stand behind my king, why make me think Alexander was the threat and not the target?"

"We had to know if we could trust you, Marcus. You told me when you arrived that you wanted to serve in my court and swear fealty to me. The only way to be certain you are truly loyal, was to test you. In the three months you have been my guest, you have been given several opportunities to prove where your true loyalties lie and you have chosen me every time. Welcome to my small Council, General Kane." Lexa finished then gave Clarke a nod before the blonde produced a familiar necklace.

"I believe this is yours, General." Clarke handed him the necklace and he stared at it for several moments as he went through the events of the last three months.

The necklace was taken the first week Marcus was in Polis and he searched everywhere for it. A week and a half later, a one eyed hulk of a man offered to give it back, if the general gave him information on the Queen and her court. The locket was Marcus' only treasure in this world and he had made a promise to never lose it. For three months, he remained strong in front of the brute and refused to help, even when he threatened to melt down the locket. How many nights had he cried as he begged Abby's ghost to forgive him for losing the necklace? Only to discover that...

"It was you all this time! The men that were trying to use this to get me to help them… it was a test… everything since I've been here, it was all a test."

"Yes, General and you passed. Apologies for taking something so precious to you, but it was the only way to be certain." Clarke replied and he gave the blonde a grim look.

"I suppose you already know where I got this…"

"It's one of the few memories I have of her, she said her true love gave it to her and I was too young to realize they weren't my father's initials." Clarke shrugged and then spoke as if she were recounting a lesson, rather than a memory.

"I'm sorry, Clarke. We never meant to hurt anyone..."

"We should get back to the matter at hand, the planned attack on my father and his court. We have three weeks to prepare and I'm open to any ideas." Lexa cut him off, with a tone of authority and Marcus noticed the tiniest flash of relief cross Clarke's face. The blonde didn't want to talk about her mother and the Queen knew her well enough to change the subject on her behalf. 

The remainder of the conversation went well into the night and was spent bouncing thoughts off each other in a far more relaxed setting than he was used to. There was no grandstanding or formalities, just four people talking through avoiding a civil war. Two candle marks before dawn, Lexa dismissed everyone and Clarke offered to escort Marcus back to his quarters. The blonde stepped inside, dutifully checking his room for threats and the general knew it might be the only opportunity he would have.

"Did you open the locket?"

"I would be a terrible Royal Assassin if I hadn't." Clarke retorted with a stoic, yet sarcastic tone.

"True. Would you like me to tell you what it is?"

"I was planning on asking you about it."

"Legend is that the first Queen of Polis had a secret lover. No one knows his name or even if he actually existed, but it was said that she built Polis Tower with her lover in mind." Kane smiled, he had an opening to speak with Clarke privately and he had to make the most of it. Royal Assassins were known for being uninterested in any conversation that did revolve around their duty to the King or Queen.

"I've heard this story, rumors that there are secret rooms and doorways in the Keep. Every Royal Assassin has searched the castle thoroughly, including myself. The tunnels and caves you saw tonight, are all that I've found." The blonde shook her head, signalling that he lost her attention.

"I know, I reminded your mother of that often when we grew up here and she never listened. It was her favorite story and this was her proof that it was more than just a tale. Supposedly there were two keys made and only with those two keys could you find the secret rooms of the Castle. Your mother believed that this was one of them, though she never found anything to back her claim." Marcus continued, hoping it might be a way to connect with the blonde who only knew what the man that murdered her parents told her about them.

"Do you know what is inscribed on it?" Clarke asked, as he and countless others had in the past.

"I don't even know what language it is. Abby had every historian in Polis research it and they all said it made no sense. When your grandfather arranged her marriage to your father, I had two lockets made as a token of our own secret love. Your mother insisted that I keep the key and said if she ever found the second, we would each have one." The general shrugged and smiled, remembering how happy Abby always was when she told the story to the infant blonde.

"Doesn't look like any key, I've seen before. Just a piece of metal."

"I know, but it was more about what it stood for, than a key to us. It should be yours, you are the Royal Assassin and if there is a secret room in the castle, you need to know about it. This is far safer in your hands than mine and your mother intended to give it to you one day, it has been kept by the women in your family for generations." Marcus suggested, hoping that the blonde might one day warm up to him and even if she didn't, he had to try.

"I appreciate your willingness to hand it over, but I have no claim to any possessions." Clarke stated as if she truly had no interest in her family history and it gave him a sense of hopelessness. He was determined to somehow redeem himself for not saving Abby's life, by protecting the daughter of the woman he loved. Maybe he was too late to save Clarke, like he was too late to save her parents.

"Keep it, Clarke. It's no secret that you're the most skilled assassin in the Coalition and if anyone should have it, it's you." Marcus insisted and placed in her hand, to prove he was sincere.

"Thank you, General. Before I take my leave, if we cross paths outside of our weekly meetings with the Queen, we have never met."

"Yes, of course. Why her?" Marcus scanned her face for any sign of the girl he once knew and was met with a blank expression. If Clarke could feel emotion, she never showed it in her face or tone. The general knew from his experience with other Royal Assassins, that it was learned through extensive training and there were even rumors that the Ice Queen tortured them until they could no longer feel anything.

"Sorry?" The blonde asked.

"You could have given your throne to anyone, why Lexa?" 

The general wasn't the only one that was shocked by Clarke's decision three years prior. The entire Coalition had been brought to its knees in one swift stroke of brilliance at the hands of a fourteen years old girl. None could fathom why Clarke would give up her throne, her people and her life for the daughter of the man that made the rightful Queen his slave.

"What did you see tonight?"

"An army of children." Kane sighed, it was customary to train youth and he himself was trained as a child, yet he wished there was another way. Some Kingdoms were harsher than others and the blonde he saw tonight, wasn't even a glimmer of the girl he knew before. Clarke didn't even seem to recognize him and he was a constant factor in her life for six years.

"Everyone of them was orphaned by the Queen's father and left on the streets to starve, with no place to call home."

"They're certainly not starving now, they had the same food as the Royal Court had for supper and the dormitory is large enough for twice as many children." Marcus commented, still uncertain why the Queen and her Assassin put so much work into secretly training children.

"They have warm food in their bellies and a safe place to sleep each night. Each of them are given the opportunity to join her court if they prove themselves and many of them live more comfortably than they ever dreamed of. The Queen gave that to them and they will remember that until they take their last breath. True loyalty, the kind that comes without a price is far more valuable than any amount of gold and the only way for a monarch to earn that kind of loyalty is by ruling with compassion. A trait the Queen had as a child and continues to have to this day, despite being raised by a monster. There are thirteen other monarchs in the Coalition and none have had the wisdom, strength and compassion of Queen Alexandria of Polis." Clarke answered, with her hands folded and it made the general wonder how uncomfortable it might be to always maintain such a stance. In fact he couldn't recall seeing the blonde relax even slightly as they spent hours discussing their ideas. 

"Then we serve her for the same reasons, I have faith that she will lead our people to greatness."

"If you ever lose your faith in her, I advise you to leave Coalition lands and never return. If you betray my Queen in the slightest way, I will kill you." Clarke's expression was incredibly intimidating and Marcus finally understood what all the talk was about. Clarke was Azplana's finest student and it was rumored that the blonde had taken more lives by the age of ten, than the mightiest warriors in the Coalition had in a lifetime. The other Royal Assassin's both respected and feared the blonde, even giving her a nickname.

"I would expect nothing less from the Commander of Death." Marcus replied and the blonde pulled her hood over head, before disappearing into the shadows.

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

**Polis Castle**

**Throne Room**

**One Month Later**

**  
  
  
  
  
**

"That will be all for tonight. I know you must have things to attend to and we journey to TonDC at daybreak, so get some rest." Lexa gave the court advisors a dismissive nod and stood from her throne.

"Yes, your Majesty." The guards and court bowed respectfully, then exited the throne room.

"It's a beautiful night for a walk, your Majesty." The hooded blonde offered, once the throne room was empty and Lexa smiled brightly.

"Yes, it is."

"After you, my Queen." Clarke gestured for them to use the Royal Tower stairs and the brunette passed through the doorway first, with the blonde close behind.

"Weron oso gon, ai hodnes? (Where are we going, my love?)" Lexa asked as the blonde handed her a cloak to cover her head and clothes.

"Yu na ai op, ai Haiplana. (You will see, my Queen.)" Clarke motioned for Lexa to stay silent, signalling they were being watched and the brunette followed silently.

Lexa was surprised, when Clarke led her to the underground crypt and couldn't recall ever visiting it before. It hadn't been used in over a century, there was a terrible pox that swept the continent and it wiped out nearly a third of the population, their people began burning their dead after that. Lexa had asked Anya about it when she was nine and the woman rolled her eyes, calling her a fool. Her former teacher complained about homeless orphans repeatedly having to be removed and said the King should collapse the opening to save her the headache.

The dead kings and queens that rested under the castle were the ones in all of the tales Lexa loved to read. The books were filled with legendary men and women, the fiercest warriors in the history of their people. The brunette used to sit and daydream about being as brave as them when she was a child. Now she was walking through their tomb and Lexa was perplexed as to why Clarke would bring her here. It seemed like an eternity walking in complete darkness, before the Assassin came to a halt in front of a stone wall and shot the brunette a smirk. Clarke inserted a small object into a stone brazier to their left and the wall slid to the right with a scraping sound.

"After you, my Queen." Clarke gestured for the brunette to enter and Lexa found herself at the foot of a spiral staircase made of stone. The brunette turned her head at the sound of the hidden door closing behind them and Clarke pulled a lever, causing a mechanical sound to echo through the stairwell. 

"Oso ste soulou, ai hodnes? (Are we alone, my love?)" Lexa gave the blonde a hopeful smile and Clarke pulled her queen into her arms, with a besotted expression. 

"Sha, ai Haiplana." The blonde answered and Lexa pulled her into a long kiss, not pulling away until they were both breathless. 

"I missed you, Clarke."

"We see each other every day, beautiful."

"Yes, but we rarely are able to be intimate with all of the damned spies everywhere and I miss being able to touch you." Lexa set her forehead against the assassin's and sighed, finally feeling the freedom to lower her guard. 

"Agreed and that is precisely why I brought you here, Lex. The hidden door is locked behind us, no one can follow and you will be speechless when you see what I found upstairs." Clarke took the brunette's hand in her's to lead the way up and looked more energized with each step they climbed. Lexa couldn't recall seeing the blonde this excited about something before and when they reached the top, the brunette gasped. 

The chambers were as large as her own and even had a roaring fireplace that she presumed Clarke lit prior to their arrival. The rest of the chambers looked as if it were recently decorated, there were tables and chairs, as well as a large bed. On the tables were dozens of scrolls as well as Clarke's map of the Coalition and Lexa gave the blonde an inquiring glance.

"I've read hundreds of scrolls and books on the kings of old. This was built for the Royal Assassin of the first Queen of Polis when this castle was built and the best part is yet to come." Clarke approached the right side of the fireplace and beckoned for Lexa to join her. The blonde inserted something into a tiny crevasse on the side of the chimney and the stone wall next to the fireplace began to withdraw behind the hearth, until Lexa's own bedroom was revealed through the opening.

"Clarke…" The brunette was nearly breathless, while the Assassin was grinning from ear to ear.

"This door only opens if both keys are inserted and the doors to our two rooms are locked. I locked your door and exited through the crypt to show you. I cleaned everything up, so I can work and sleep here. We'll be right next door, so anytime we want complete privacy…" Clarke was cut off when the Queen threw her arms around her neck and pulled her into a kiss.

"We can come here, where no one will find us… Clarke, this is wonderful! We no longer have to worry about someone catching us." Lexa looked around the room with a smile she felt certain would never fade.

"And you have somewhere secure to go if you are in danger. The door to my side will remain locked whether I am here or not, so you will always be able to enter from your room. This is your key, there were two made and I made certain these were the only ones." The blonde removed a small metal object from the hidden keyhole and placed it on a gold chain. Clarke gestured for the brunette to turn and then placed the necklace around her neck. Lexa inspected the key, finding a partial inscription and Clarke placed her key next to it. Apart the inscription on the keys seemed to be gibberish, placed together they revealed a phrase in Trig. Ai laik yun en yu bilaik ain. (I am yours and you are mine.)

"How did you find this?"

"Marcus gave me one of the keys, my mother gave it to him but neither of them found the passages. The other key was found through an incredible amount of research and time. I had already begun searching for it when Marcus gave me his key. I found the second buried with Queen Becca and I can only assume that her lover did not wish for it to be found. It was fused to the sternum of her skeleton and I may have desecrated her body in order to remove it." Clarke gave her a playful grin, causing the brunette to laugh and shake her head. The blonde really had no boundaries, as long as her Queen was safe and happy, rules be damned.

"I suppose I can pardon you, on account of you finding a way for us to have privacy. Is it only this room?" Lexa teased, feeling happier than she had in years.

"There are other hidden rooms and passages, built for the sole purpose of espionage. There is a small dormitory in the North Tower leading to a network of secret corridors that extend through nearly every room and has peepholes to view our guests. Raven and the other officers are moving their operations there. There are separate keys for that area and none of them work with our doors, though our keys open theirs. I found three keys to the North Tower and each one was buried in the crypt with an ancient monarch. Raven, Aden and Monty have them, with instructions to swallow them if they are captured. They are the only ones aware of this particular chamber, but they have no idea it has a door to your bedroom." Clarke explained as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and smiled triumphantly. 

"You kept your promise." Lexa's face filled with a bright smile and she silently berated herself for even considering that Clarke might not find a way to keep her word. They managed to stay the course for three years and had built so much in that relatively short time, Lexa should have known her blonde Assassin would pull through.

"I will always keep my promises to you, Lex. Though I'm afraid we must wait until we return from TonDC before we can wake up in each other's arms every morning." Clarke finished and both girls frowned, knowing they had to be patient a bit longer. 

The caravan would be ready soon and they would be on road in a few hours. Knowing Clarke, she had a hundred triple and quadruple checks on everything before they left. The thought of the trip only brought the brunette's fears to the surface. They were playing a very dangerous game, that if successful would stop a civil war before it began. The Coalition would come out stronger than ever before and a serious threat to peace in the Thirteen Kingdoms would be removed. If they weren't successful...

"If things don't go as planned… you could die."

"You shouldn't worry about things you can't control, Lex. This is how I protect you and I need you to trust me." Clarke lifted her chin and gave the brunette that determined look Lexa had grown accustomed to. 

"I do trust you, Clarke. You're the only one I can trust and if I lose you…"

"If I die, you must go to Azgeda and hire another Assassin, immediately. My replacement will protect you and you can trust them completely, because they will be sworn to serve only you." Clarke replied seriously, as she always did whenever the safety of the Queen was in question and it only served to frustrate the brunette. 

The way Clarke always spoke so clinically about her death would never cease to leave her unsettled. Rationally, Lexa knew the blonde spoke this way because it was ingrained in her over years that her purpose in life was to die protecting her Queen. On the one hand, it spoke volumes of Clarke's undying love and devotion to Lexa. Yet it also reminded her Queen of all the horrors the blonde had gone through in order to keep Lexa safe. Death didn't scare Clarke and she accepted that it was her fate to die for Lexa nearly a decade ago, yet it did little to calm her Queen's nerves.

"If you are attempting to make me feel better Clarke, it isn't working." Lexa grumbled, shaking her head and refusing to even consider living without her beloved blonde.

"I promise you that I will kill anyone that tries to keep me from coming back to you, Lex. I went to a hell of a lot of trouble to make this place presentable and I have every intention of making use of my new bed, virginity is over glorified." The blonde smirked and Lexa rolled her eyes, trying to fight the smile that threatened to cross her lips.

"You're such a brat, Clarke." 

"I thought you loved that about me." Clarke countered, giving the brunette a confident smile and Lexa pulled her into a long kiss.

"I command you to live, Klark of Ice Nation. Even if you have to kill every warrior between here and TonDC to do it." The brunette met the blonde's eyes as she pulled away, giving her a serious look and Clarke grinned back in return, pulling Lexa closer.

"Then I shall do as my Queen commands, your Majesty. I need to check the caravan again, I'll come get you when we are ready to leave. Ai hod yu in, ai Haiplana." Clarke replied and rested her head against her Queen's, smiling when the brunette's body relaxed in her arms.

"Ai hod you in seintaim, Klark." Lexa gave the blonde another kiss and stepped through the door to her bedroom, her eyes stayed on Clarke until the secret door sealed with a series of clicks. The Queen closed her eyes and took several deep breaths, silently telling herself that the plan would work. After all, it was put together by the smartest minds in the Coalition and they had spent a month going over every tiny detail.

**  
  
  
  
  
**

**TonDC Slums**

**Six Days Later**

**  
  
  
  
**

"Octavia?" The dark haired boy's eyes went wide with shock and he threw his arms around his sister with a wide grin.

"Hey, big brother."

"How did you find me?" 

"She didn't, I did." Clarke stepped from the shadows and the boy took a step backwards, with his dagger raised.

"Who the hell are you?" Bellamy demanded angrily and the blonde pulled back the hood of her cloak, then shrugged nonchalantly.

"No one."

"Royal Assassin." Bellamy narrowed his eyes and gulped hard as he took another step backwards, the dagger in his hand began to shake.

"I came here to make you an offer, Bellamy." Clarke remained still, not wating to make him feel threatened and he gave her a confused look.

"What offer?"

"I want you to get me a meeting with your employer." Clarke pulled a pouch of gold from her cloak and the boy shook his head adamantly, not that she could blame him. King Alexander was not a forgiving man and if he didn't follow her instructions, Bellamy would be dead by nightfall.

"Not likely, she'll kill me for just talking to you." The boy shook his head, suggesting he was smart enough to know he had no choice in the matter any longer.

"I won't allow that to happen, Bellamy. Do exactly as I say, with no diversions and you will have a home in Polis, with Octavia." Clarke promised, only causing him to be more agitated.

"You can't be trusted. Assassins are only loyal to the one they are bound to." Bellamy insisted and his little sister stepped forward, taking his hand.

"It's okay, Bell. You can trust her, she takes care of me and she'll take care of you too. We'll have a warm bed and hot food, every night. She'll protect us from King Alexander, big brother." Octavia promised and the boy gave Clarke a wary look as she pulled a parchment from her cloak.

"Deliver this to your employer, unopened and tell her I will meet her here three candle marks after sundown. This is half of your payment, you get the other half when you arrive with the one you answer to. If you bring her here, you have my word that you will live." The blonde set the pouch and parchment on a table, then raised an eyebrow.

"I can't promise anything."

"I will see you three candle marks after sundown, Bellamy of the Sky People. Don't be late." Clarke lifted her hood over her head and stepped into the night, on to her next task.

**  
  
  
  
  
**

**Later**

**  
  
  
  
  
**

"That will be all, boy. Off you go." Anya gave the boy a nod and he looked to the blonde, who handed him a pouch.

"Your gold as promised, go buy yourself a drink. You deserve it." Clarke offered and Bellamy looked at the gold, then turned to leave.

"I'm impressed that you managed to turn him so easily and without torture, shame that I have to kill him now." The copper eyed assassin said once Bellamy left them and shook her head in frustration.

"You already have, my guess is he'll be dead before he makes it to the tavern with the amount of nightshade you put in his tart. At least he enjoyed his last meal, so many don't get a treat like that before death." Clarke countered with a stoic expression and smiled when Anya began to chuckle. Little did she know that the blonde had already given the antidote to Octavia and Bellamy would live. 

"Now I'm very impressed, I haven't been successfully followed in years and they were dead the moment I caught them. What do you want?" The copper eyed woman replied.

"Your King is in danger."

"He's the king, he's always in danger." Anya rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"The contract is for twelve monarchs and their Royal Assassins."

"There are _fourteen_ monarchs… one is the buyer and the other was given the ultimate protection a King or Queen could ask for. No point in killing Lexa if there is nothing to gain from it and everyone loves her, so no threat there. Wish I had thought of something like that." Anya grumbled and the blonde shook her head in disagreement.

"It never would have worked for King Alexander, his cruelty alone is a reason to kill him and that's why Bellamy betrayed you. In the future, don't hire a spy that suffered under the king you serve. They are always looking for a way out of their service, but you already know that." Clarke retorted and it was clear that Anya misread her intentions when she sneered at the blonde.

"I will not be turned!"

"I'm not trying to turn you, I'm trying to help."

"I've served Alexander for twenty-three summers and no one was made to suffer as much as you, in all that time! He killed your parents, stole your throne, tortured you and kept you in a cage like an animal. He even assigned you as Lexa's Assassin so you would be forced to watch her get married to someone else and have their children. Why would you want to protect him?" Anya stepped into the blonde's space and glared down at her menacingly, yet Clarke remained still. 

"If all of the other monarchs are assassinated, my Queen will be in danger. King Charles may not be able to take her throne, but he can take the other thirteen." The blonde informed her and Anya narrowed her eyes, as she ran the possibilities through her mind.

"King Charles knows if he kills Lexa at the same time as the others he won't win control of the other Kingdoms, by law the Coalition disbands upon Lexa's death. Kill the others and play puppet master until you gain control of the other Kingdoms, then it won't matter if the Coalition breaks. Who are the heirs to the other eleven thrones?" Anya verbalized her thoughts as she began to pace and then stopped, looking back at the blonde for an answer.

"Puppets, all of them. Every one of them was trained and studied under Charles Pike before he took the Sky People throne." Clarke replied with a sigh, knowing that if they weren't careful they would be in the largest civil war in the history of the Coalition. 

"I assume that you have a plan."

"No, she has an assignment… as do you, Anya." Nia offered as she stepped from the shadows and the copper eyed assassin shook her head, chuckling. 

"I think I'm actually beginning to like you, Klark of Ice Nation. What are my orders, Azplana?"

**  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	2. Battle of  the Assassins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BAMF Clarke, Anya and the Royal Assassins attack Pike's army. BAMF Lexa, Ontari and the other monarchs make a desperate escape by ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the chapter title suggest, there's a really big battle. Violence ensues, but I avoided anything gory.

**Unknown Location**

  
  
  
  
  


Alexander sat up in bed with a groan, grabbing his head and a swell of nausea caused him to lean over the edge of the bed, finding a wooden bucket already prepared. He took breaths through his mouth, trying to fight back the urge and looked up at the sound of someone else emptying their own stomach. It felt like everything was moving, the bed even seemed to be rocking and his vision was blurry.

"Don't fight it, father. The sooner you vomit, the sooner the poison leaves your system and the better you will feel." Lexa's voice pulled his attention and he found her standing next to him with a grim look.

"What the hell happened to me, Lexa?"

"You've been poisoned, all of you have."

"All of us?" Alexander gulped, still unable to see clearly and finally, the nausea took over. He wasn't alone, there were at least three others close by, filling their own buckets. 

As his daughter had advised, the King felt almost immediately better and his vision regained. He looked around and found himself surrounded by the other monarchs, laying in hammocks that were hanging from the ceiling. Some were beginning to sit up and like him, seemed to be confused as to how they got here. After further inspection, Alexander realized why the ground felt unsteady and his hammock was swinging.

"We're on a ship."

"Yes, father."

"What is the meaning of this? Where are you taking us?" The Floukru King demanded and the other monarchs joined him in stating their confusion.

"To safety, which we will find in Azgeda." Nia offered as she stepped into the room, with a dark haired girl about Lexa's age and gave her a nod. The girl stepped forward and began handing out vials of liquid to each monarch.

"Azplana?"

"Ontari is handing out a tonic to remove any poison that still lingers in your bodies. I advise you to drink all of its contents, the poison is incredibly potent and it would be a waste to die after all we've done to save everyone." The Ice Queen instructed and Alex chugged the contents, then looked at his daughter for an explanation.

"What the hell happened?"

"King Charles paid to have all of you assassinated and they poisoned our food, his aim is to take control of the Thirteen Kingdoms. He knows he can't take it by killing me, so he decided to kill all of you instead and place his puppets in your thrones." Lexa informed him and her father's face flushed with rage, balling his fists. The thought of someone actually having the courage to kill him, or at least attempt to do so, made the King’s blood boil.

"That bastard better be dead!"

"If your Royal Assassins complete their assignments, King Charles and his conspirators will be dead soon." Nia continued and the Shallow Valley Queen narrowed her eyes before she spoke.

"The assassins aren't aboard the ship?"

"No, they are covering our escape and removing the threat." Lexa replied calmly, no one else in the room knew his daughter well enough to know that she was scared and that meant Clarke was in danger. 

The blonde had accepted that she would die for her Queen and would do absolutely anything to protect his daughter, he realized that years ago. Lexa was trying to hide her emotions and overall was succeeding, making her father proud of her. Alexander was not fond of Clarke, mostly due to her relationship with Lexa and the monarchs had to remain unaware of it. He’d be greatly disappointed if the two teens met their end because they weren’t taking extra precautions.

"How do we know that we can trust you, Alexandria? For all we know, this is your move!" The Floukru King demanded and Alex shook his head grumbling. 

Lexa would never mount a coup and everyone present had to know that, yet their fear made them irrational. It was the duty of the Assassins to stay behind in a situation like this and Azplana's presence only meant that threat was very serious. Lexa must have declared a state of emergency and called Nia for help, meaning they'd been preparing for this for sometime. It was a rarely used clause in their bylaws and Alexander doubted if any of the other monarchs were brave enough to consider it, if they were the regent.

"That is precisely why I am here, because all of you know that I do not lie. Alexandria was wise enough to seek my counsel when her Royal Assassin discovered Charles' plot. The Queen has been working tirelessly to arrange your escape and your Royal Assassins are doing what they were trained for." Azplana explained as the other monarchs muttered to themselves and questioned Lexa's motives, fools… all of them. 

"Charles hired a total of twenty four assassins, one for each of you and your Royal Assassins. He moved his army to TonDC to prevent our escape, so your heirs can take your thrones. I am told they have successfully taken control of every capitol city, with the exception of Polis and Azgeda." Lexa continued and her father stood up, fighting the urge to beat the hell out of someone.

"You're telling me that bastard Charles launched a coup against twelve kingdoms at once?" Alexander demanded angrily and clenched his jaw, as he started to pace.

"Yes father, with the assistance of your first born heirs."

"Wells would never move against me!" Theolonius insisted and Nia shook her head in disagreement.

"And yet he did, Theolonius. I know that many of you refuse to believe that your children would betray you, but they are your rightful heirs. Each of them has something to gain by your deaths, each and everyone of them was trained by Charles in Arkadia when they were children. Charles has been waiting to make this move for sometime now and I believe that Alexander can corroborate my claim." Nia looked to Alex and he couldn't hold back the string of curses that left his lips. He should have known, Anya warned him this might happen one day and Alex was too damned proud to consider it a possibility. He underestimated Clarke and now it was clear Charles Pike got the better of him as well.

"What is Azplana talking about, Alexander?" Theolonious asked.

"That lying, backstabbing son of a bitch!"

"Father?" Lexa had that look in her eyes that she got everytime she got a glimpse of her father's dark side and Alex knew she'd be left with no choice but to execute him. 

Alexander always knew that Clarke would be the one to kill him, it was only a matter of time and that time would be very soon. Lexa couldn’t show him even the slightest mercy, without losing the support of her people. The Queen was already criticized for not arresting him for his crimes, when she was crowned and once he admitted the truth, his death would be an undeniable certainty. He could lie or even run the moment he had the chance, but that was the coward’s way out. Alexander let out a frustrated sigh and shook his head, preparing for the inevitable backlash.

"Charles is the one that suggested I kill the Griffins over a decade ago and made certain the soldiers that escorted them to TonDC were loyal to only him. He helped make me King of Thirteen Kingdoms and in return, I would kill all the heirs that might stand against us. With both the Griffins and the Blakes dead, Charles was next in line to the Sky throne. He promised that the heirs would back my claim to the throne, because they were loyal only to him and wanted all of you dead." The King ran his hands through his hair, scolding himself for being so power hungry that he walked right into Pike's trap.

"You murdered the Blakes?!" Jaha stood up and glared at him angrily. 

He was born in Arkadia, both the Griffin's and the Blake's were his close friends. Theolonius had a claim to the Sky People throne, but his marriage to the Glowing Forest Queen put Charles next in line. Jaha was the biggest thorn in Alexander’s side, following the deaths of the Griffin’s and repeatedly refused to accept his reign. He was the first monarch Clarke contacted when she made her move against Alexander and Jaha’s signature was the first on every document that she had drawn up. 

"I had my assassin kill the Blakes and all of the heirs that didn’t support Charles."

"You’re even more of a monster than I thought! Some of those heirs were only children, my son was a child and you murdered him to take a throne that was never yours to claim!" The Floukru King added angrily and the others voiced their agreement, only serving to anger Alexander more.

"I don't answer to any of you and I will not apologize for any of it, so you might as well cut the bullshit." Alex demanded, only to receive a stern glare from his daughter in return. He didn’t give a damn what any of the other monarchs thought of him, except for Lexa. Her opinion _did_ matter. The Queen had always kept her distaste in her father’s actions to herself and this was the first time that she let her rage towards him show. 

"You answer to me and I will see to it that you pay for your crimes this time! Alexander was foolish enough to make the same mistake twice and allowed the Blake boy to live. My Assassin located his younger sister, Octavia and she has been staying with me in Polis Tower. Both are safely aboard this ship, Azplana and I have made them aware of their claim to the Sky People throne." Lexa never took her murderous green eyes off Alex and he noted her deliberate use of his name, rather than call him father. His daughter had finally reached the end of her rope and Alexander couldn’t help but think that it was about time.

"The Blake children have agreed to live in Azgeda with me and I will protect them until they come of age. Queen Alexandria has hired Ontari to be their permanent Royal Assassin and she has already taken her Oath to serve them until death." Nia informed them and looked to Ontari with a proud smile, who gave her a nod.

"I assume this was your Assassin's idea, Lexa? The Blake children's new Assassin is the only one on the planet that is Clarke's equal and that makes the three of you the most protected monarchs on the planet." Alexander looked his daughter in the eyes, with a challenging glare and the brunette nodded affirmatively.

"You chose your daughter's Assassin wisely, Alexander." Nia interjected and Alex shook his head, chuckling. 

"I've spent an entire decade waiting for that girl to kill me and today she saves my life. Irony truly has no bounds, does it?" 

"Once we retake the twelve kingdoms, King Alexander will be put on trial for his crimes of murder and treason. My Royal Assassin may have saved your life today Alexander, but she _will_ _also_ be the one that takes it." Lexa had a fire in her eyes that her father hadn't seen since the day she stood up to him in order to protect Clarke and he gave the brunette a proud smile.

"I would expect nothing less from a wolf, your Majesty." 

"Who will be protecting us?" The Plains Rider's King piped in.

"In accordance with our by laws in the event of an emergency, the Queen has hired the temporary services of all of my students, past and present. They have been assigned to protect us until Charles and his conspirators are eliminated." Nia answered with a smile, making it clear she was as proud of Lexa as her father was.

"That makes every assassin on the continent loyal to the Queen and her alone. A single word from her could be the end of us all." Theolonious added with a face full of skepticism and Alexander shook his head, chuckling.

“My daughter is nothing like me, despite my best efforts and she would never order your assassination. If you weren’t so terrified, you’d realize that.” Alexander interjected and received a death glare from the brunette, for presuming to speak on her behalf.

"I know how unsettling this is for each of you and quite frankly, in your place I would be terrified. Our Royal Assassins are the only ones that we can fully trust and they have stayed behind at my command to fulfill their duty to protect us. I'm asking all of you to put your trust in me to protect you, but I assure you that it was the only way to guarantee your safety. Had I not done what I did, you would all be dead and the Thirteen Kingdoms would be under Charles Pike's control." Lexa offered diplomatically and Alexander ran through all of the factors he knew so far, shifted his eyes Nia.

"Charles believes we're all dead, doesn't he?"

"Yes. Your Assassins allowed you to be poisoned and shipped off to Azgeda without being certain that Alexandria would protect you. Each of your Royal Assassins have made it clear if you died in her care, our Queen would die as well. Their loyalty to you is without question and they will never break their oath to protect you, regardless of any orders Alexandria gives them. I personally signed the contract with Alexandria and there is an ironclad clause that guarantees your safety. The Queen is unable to order any of your deaths, until the coup has ended and your treacherous heirs have been eliminated." Nia explained and Alexander didn't miss that she the Ice Queen said _your_ instead of _our_ , meaning that her heir was already dead. The oldest Azgeda Prince was a fool for thinking he could help launch a coup against his own mother and had to know it would result in his death. It did work in everyone’s favor, Roan would make a far better heir than his older brother.

"Our Assassins launched the assault against the conspirators before we set sail and if all goes as planned, they'll only be an hour or so behind us. The ship's captain tells me we'll meet the Eastern Sea by dawn and then another three days north to Azgeda. Until then, try to get some rest and drink as much water as you can. I'm told the poison is incredibly potent and after care is required in addition to the antidotes you were given. I give you my word, that we will weather this storm and come out stronger than ever if we work together. We will reconvene once we have arrived safely in Azgeda." Lexa sounded sure of herself, though Alexander knew she was concerned for her blonde Assassin. As much as he hated to admit it, there was no doubt in his mind that if shit went sideways and Clarke died, Lexa would never recover.

"Yes, your Majesty." They replied in unison, though there was skepticism in their voices and the brunette left the room with the dark haired assassin.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**TonDC**

  
  
  
  


"This better fucking work, Clarke." The copper eyed Assassin said for the hundredth time.

"You know for an assassin, you sure like to bitch and moan about everything. Azplana’s head would explode if she knew how whiny you are now." Clarke grumbled, thoroughly exhausted by her blabbing and amazed that she actually graduated.

"We're about to attack three hundred soldiers with only thirteen assassins!!" Anya retorted.

"Sounds like a fair fight to me." The blonde shrugged and smirked, bringing a dramatic eye roll from Anya. They'd only met once before, but after two days of the copper eyed woman's incessant complaining, Clarke was ready to strangle her.

"She's right, Anya. We've each killed more people than all of their soldiers combined, they don't stand a chance." Echo interjected and Anya shook her head, cursing under her breath.

"This is how we protect our monarchs, Anya." Clarke reiterated, yet again and got eye roll number twenty-five of the day from the grumpy Assassin. 

"Assuming that your Queen hasn't killed them already…"

"You helped raise my Queen, Anya. Do you really believe that the Queen would do that?" Clarke maintained her calm, despite having every button pushed by Anya and she refused to let this woman distract her from their goal.

"Of course she wouldn't, Alexander is the cold hearted killer, not her." The copper eyed Assassin sighed.

"Exactly, so shut up and focus on completing our assignment. The sooner this is over, the sooner we can reach our monarchs and continue plotting each other's demise." The blonde grumbled, running every possible scenario through her mind as she watched the enemy camp.

Clarke promised Lexa they would catch up to them and she intended on keeping that promise. The Queen even left her three fastest ship's behind so they could rendezvous in the Eastern Sea just after dawn. Thank the gods the blonde suggested they use the waterways for trade, it made for an easy escape and cut their travel time exponentially. Instead of weeks on a wagon crossing thousands of miles of land, it would take days by sea. Both Azgeda and Polis were situated on the coast, though the Coalition capitol was far closer. They had considered moving everyone to Polis, but Azplana suggested that would pose a high risk of someone discovering their secret relationship. It would be a tragedy for the two women to die for being in love, after risking their lives to save the others.

"There's the midnight watch." Echo whispered and it was time to get to work.

"You all know your assignments, let's remind the Coalition armies why they should fear us." Clarke offered and the thirteen assassins moved to their positions, prepared to attack.

The plan was simple, kill the watch silently and then wipe out the army before they realize they were being attacked. The blonde raised her bow and knocked two arrows at once, aimed at the two guards on her side. She took a deep breath and waited until the others were in place, before releasing her string. All twenty six guards fell to the ground at once, two for each assassin and they each moved to attack the camp, after giving a collective silent nod.

They moved from tent to tent, silently killing their targets and then heading to the next without skipping a beat. Clarke knew they were taking a risk by trusting each other and it took all of her self control to remain focused. There was a good possibility that their plan wouldn't work, Lexa could be in danger and Clarke would be helpless to save her. There was also the possibility that the other assassins, most likely Anya, would take this opportunity to kill Clarke. She did embarrass her King in front of the entire Coalition and Alexander likely ordered his Assassin to kill the blonde. Loyalties were being tested under an incredible amount of pressure and Clarke was determined to make it back to her Queen.

The thirteen Royal Assassins had been trained for this and they had to stay focused or it would end badly. One by one, King Charles' soldiers fell and the camp was cleared in less than half an hour. Now they had to contend with the Royal Guard and Clarke was forced to rely on hope once more. The blonde spotted the Andrestia leaving the dock as they made their way to the Castle and that meant there was no turning back. Marcus and his men moved the unconscious monarchs to the ship, while the Assassins took out the reinforcements. They were all supposed to meet at the Castle for the final attack and that was where the fighting would be the thickest. If Marcus was a fraud, they were about to find out and that would mean Lexa was already dead. Seeming to have read her mind, Anya's voice filled the air and the blonde forced herself to maintain an emotionless expression.

"Let's see if your Sky General is trustworthy, shall we?"

"If he isn't, the monarchs are dead and we’ll soon join them." Clarke sighed, knowing it was worthless to dwell on possibilities outside of her control.

The Assassins followed Anya into TonDC's underground tunnels, heading to the palace to kill the remaining conspirators. They made their way up the stairs and the assassins took a moment to coat their blades in a second coat of poison. Clarke made a point to memorize the color and scent of the other assassins' poisons in case they turned on her. If she was correct, she had the antidotes for each of their poisons on her and would be able to survive any surprise attack. Once they were all prepared for their attack, Anya opened the door and stepped through first. There were a dozen guards posted along the corridor and if any of them managed to alert the others, this would be a bloodbath. 

"Here goes nothing…" Clarke whispered to herself as she and Anya rushed the corridor. 

Both assassins gracefully sliced through the men and all met a quiet death as the others caught their opponents bodies before they fell, to avoid alerting the other guards. Then it was on to the next corridor and the next, until they finally reached the throne room. This was where the plan could go horribly wrong, they were relying on Marcus to help them. Charles and the others had Royal Assassins of their own, in addition to guards. 

The Assassins were supposed to face off with each other, while Marcus and his men took on the Royal Guard. It was the most logical option, the assassins were all trained the same way and therefore were more evenly matched. The average warrior didn’t consider the possibility of a poisonous blade and had no back up antidotes. Clarke took a calming breath and gave the others a nod, before bursting through the throne room entrance.

The moment they arrived, chaos ensued and the throne room quickly became a battlefield. Clarke stayed on task, keeping her focus on the heirs and their Assassins. The blonde cut through the first two heirs easily, both too shocked by the surprise attack to realize what was happening. King Charles’ assassins jumped to action and they put up one hell of a fight. Clarke spotted Wells Jaha and raised an arm to launch a poisoned projectile, only to be stabbed in the bicep by his Royal Assassin. The blonde shifted her focus to the trained assassin, blocking his next swing and countering with a deadly swipe of her dagger.

"Do your duty to your monarchs! Protect us!!" Charles shouted, before blocking a swing from Marcus' sword and kicking the general in the chest, sending him flying backwards. 

For a king, Pike was a force to be reckoned with and the blonde couldn't help Kane until her own assignment was completed. Wiping out Pike's sleeping reinforcements was child's play in comparison to the assassins, they outnumbered Clarke and the others two to one. The blonde faced off with two hulking guards, ignoring the arrow that struck her in the left shoulder as she fought and mentally added it to her inventory of available weapons. Clarke disarmed the first brute and spun to make the killing blow with her dagger, then sent his dropped sword flying to impale the other guard through the heart. Another arrow barely missed her, as she quickly shifted her body sideways and hit an approaching guard instead. The blonde spotted the marksman and immediately recognized him as Pike's Royal Assassin.

Clarke shifted her gaze, finding Pike scrambling behind his Assassin and she raised her left arm, sending a venomous projectile into his back. His Assassin charged the blonde with a mighty war cry and Clarke remained still, until the man was inches from her. The blonde spun out of the way and ripped the arrow from her shoulder, striking him at the base of his skull. The male Assassin hit the ground in a lump and Clarke moved on to the next opponent, knowing Pike would soon succumb to the fast acting poison. It was only another few minutes of fighting, before it was all over and the blonde took stock of casualties.

The thirteen Royal Assassins were bloodied, but alive… for now. If the burning sensation from Clarke's wounds were any indication, she had been poisoned. She wasn't alone in this realization, all thirteen Royal Assassins began fumbling with their poison kits and swallowed their antidotes. Clarke approached the fallen King Charles, who was gasping for breath under the effects of the blonde's poison blade.

"You… shouldn't have… left her side. Your Queen… will be… dead... I… win." Pike's eyes glazed over and his lungs let out their last breath as the blonde Assassin struggled not to show her overwhelming fear.

"Pike has someone going after the monarchs!"

"What?! How?" Anya's eyes went wide and Clarke shook her head, fighting the lump in her throat.

"I don't know, only that King Charles said the Queen will be dead..."

"No one lies before they die… if Lexa's in danger, so are the other monarchs and we need to get to them as soon as we can." Anya let out a growl and shook her head in frustration. 

"Wells Jaha… he's not here. Did anyone see where he went?" Marcus looked around in panic and everyone shook their heads.

"Dammit, I should have known Wells would have an escape plan! He was accused of having a business arrangement with a group of pirates. My King received a complaint from one of our transports, the captain swore he saw Wells on the pirate ship. We were about to investigate his claim." Echo grumbled, she was the Royal Assassin for Floukru and Clarke had heard rumors they were missing shipments.

"Tell me we have a ship…" Anya shifted her gaze to Clarke with a desperate look and the blonde stowed her dagger, before rushing for the door.

"We have more than one, get to the docks... NOW!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The Andrestia**

**Eastern Sea**

**En route to Azgeda**

  
  
  
  
  


The brunette looked out across the ocean, silently praying that her beloved blonde was still alive and on her way to Azgeda. The ship's captain advised her that they were now in the Eastern Sea headed north, right on schedule. The waking sun was just peeking over the horizon and the water surrounding them seemed to go on forever. It was too dangerous to journey by land, they couldn't be certain which soldiers were on King Charles' side.

It was a risk leaving their best fighters behind, but if the Assassins disappeared Charles would know his mass regicide failed. Alexander was one of the few Kings that was raised to be a warrior first, king second and insisted that Lexa follow his example. Based on Clarke's assessment, Lexa, Nia and Alexander were the only capable fighters in the group. That's why the blonde insisted that Ontari accompany the thirteen monarchs and saw to it that the Assassin was sworn to serve Lexa prior to their departure. Clarke often said the two were evenly matched and suggested Lexa hire her, if the blonde died.

"You shouldn't be on the deck, your Majesty. Pirates sail these waters and they don't give a damn if you are a sailor or a Queen, they will kill you either way." The dark haired Assassin offered casually, as she approached from behind and Lexa rolled her eyes.

"I was trained by Royal Assassins since I could stand on two feet, there’s no need to worry, Ontari." The Queen replied coldly, determined to stay on the deck until she saw Clarke's ship and the Assassin met her eyes.

"It's my duty to protect you, your Majesty. You need to go below deck, I will knock you out and carry you, if I must." Ontari's expression was serious, reminding the brunette of Clarke and Anya. It must be an assassin trait, always being so serious about their duty to protect her. Rationally, she knew Ontari was only doing what she was hired to do and Clarke made it clear that Lexa must heed her old friend’s advice.

"You really would, wouldn't you?" The brunette raised an eyebrow and the Assassin shrugged.

"We do what we are sworn to do."

"What _are_ you sworn to do, exactly?" Lexa narrowed her eyes, hoping that Ontari might be more forthcoming than the other two Royal Assassins in her life.

The Assassins Oath was sacred to them and they weren't allowed to discuss it or their training with anyone. When Clarke advised Lexa to hire the Assassins, the brunette was stunned and completely unaware that it was even an option. The blonde informed her Queen that Azplana was still able to issue commands to her former students, even after they were assigned as Royal Assassins. 

Nia's instructions were equivalent to their King or Queen’s commands and none of them could disobey her. The only exception to the rule was if Azplana ordered them to harm the one they were sworn to protect. If she did, the Assassin was permanently freed from their Oath and would gain their freedom. When Lexa pressed her for more information, the blonde simply advised her to discuss it with Azplana. Nia told the brunette that if there was a threat to the monarchs as a whole, Lexa could legally take command of every Assassin in order to protect the Coalition.

Lexa tried to press the Ice Queen on the Assassin’s Oath itself, in hopes that there might be a way to free Clarke. Nia gave the brunette a grim look and told her candidly that Clarke’s Oath was entirely unique. The blonde had gone to great lengths to ensure that there was no escape clause, in order to protect Lexa. Clarke was afraid that Anya might advise her father of the possibility, in order to kill her Queen. Clarke would remain a slave until she died and if Lexa met with death first, the blonde would be executed for failing in her duty to her Queen. 

"I’m sworn to keep you alive at all costs and die if I must, your Majesty."

"You Assassins are all the same, aren't you?" Lexa grumbled and was met with a blank expression, in return.

"It's how we survived this long, your Majesty."

"Who were you… before?" The brunette asked, more out of needing a distraction than wanting to make small talk and the dark haired Assassin shook her head.

"Look… I get it, Anya helped raise you and you think that made her your friend, even though she'd kill you without hesitation. The Commander of Death has the emotional range of my dagger and you're hoping that I'm different, I'm not. If you told me to torture my own family to death, I would do it and I wouldn't regret it for a second. We don't feel anything anymore, so if you're hoping we will be friends that braid each other's hair, you'll be disappointed. Assassins are weapons, not people." Ontari's response caused the brunette chuckle. Believing that Clarke was incapable of feeling anything, only reinforced what Lexa already knew. Her blonde Assassin saved that side of herself exclusively for her Queen.

"You Assassins really are all the same." Lexa smirked and the dark haired Assassin nodded her agreement.

"Yep. Now do I have to knock you on your ass and toss you over my shoulder, or not?" 

"Fine, I'll go below… GET DOWN!!" Lexa's eyes went wide at the sight of fiery projectiles being launched from approaching ships and dropped into cover. Everything around her seemed to move in slow motion as dozens of arrows hit the deck. Sailors collapsed all around them, screaming from the flames that set their clothing ablaze. 

"Get your ass below deck!!" Ontari shouted and the brunette nodded, then ran for the stairs.

"We're under attack! Everyone to their stations!" The captain shouted as sailors flooded up the stairs towards the deck and Lexa squeezed past them, headed to gather the others. 

"Anyone that can fight, come with me!" The Queen ordered as she burst into the room, gathering her weapons and armor from under the mat on her bed.

Her father and Nia jumped to action, while the others looked too stunned to move. Lexa couldn't worry about them now, if they didn't stop the attack they'd all be dead and she didn't plan on cowering below deck. The Ice Queen handed Alexander his weapons and the three monarchs headed towards the battle. Before they reached the stairs, the entire ship shifted to one side and something solid breached the hull. Water began spilling in, causing Lexa’s eyes to go wide and Alexander lifted her chin to meet his daughter's eyes.

"Kill the enemy first, we can worry about that later!"

Lexa gave him a nod of understanding and followed behind him as he charged up the stairs with a war cry. The moment they reached the deck, they were fighting for their lives and the hull breach was a distant memory. The brunette sliced through the first two, then blocked an incoming attack and threw him off balance with a sidestep. There was no time to consider her next move, as she was forced to block another strike from a different opponent. Shouts, screams, the sound of wood breaking and swords clashing filled the air, though it sounded distant in comparison to the sound of Lexa's heart pounding harder than ever before. She was trained for this by Anya and Clarke, her instinct to survive ruled her actions.

  
  


It could have been seconds, minutes, even hours that passed. The same mantra was running through her mind as she cut through wave after wave of enemy soldiers. ' _Fight, get back to Clarke.'_ A whooshing sound filled the air and Lexa spun behind the mast for cover, just as the deck was hit with another volley of arrows. The brunette clenched her jaw and sprung out of cover to continue fighting. There were a half dozen ships surrounding them and they were closing in. They were vastly outnumbered, but she'd be damned if she would let that keep her from fighting. Lexa was so focused on the fight that she didn't register the dark haired Assassin's presence until they bumped into each other. Ontari spun around the brunette and killed the two men attacking the Queen, before moving back to her own opponent.

"I told you to get below deck!" Ontari barked as she continued to fight and Lexa disarmed her opponent before responding.

"I'd rather die fighting than drown and you clearly need all the help you can get!"

"Clarke promised to torture me to death if you die! She won't give a shit if you die because you acted like a brave idiot!" Ontari countered as she killed two more and barely blocked an incoming sword.

"Then I guess you'll have to protect me, because I'm not hiding below deck!" Lexa insisted, before taking a hard left to jaw and ducked to miss the next blow.

"I really hope that the Blake kids aren't as bullheaded as you are!" The dark haired girl growled as she kicked her opponent hard in the gut and swung her sword for the killing strike.

"Your Majesty, we have to abandon ship!!" King Theolonius shouted as he and the other monarchs spilled onto the deck, unarmed

"And go where, exactly?" Lexa barked, ducking her head just in time to miss a swing from her attacker and then spun to kill him. 

"Are you fucking kidding me? Where the hell are your weapons?" Ontari's eyes went wide as she took in the sight of the monarchs and they all gave her an incredulous look.

"We don't have any, our Assassins are supposed to protect us." The Floukru King answered and the dark haired Assassin threw her arms in the air.

"Ugh! I'm going to kick Clarke's ass for giving me this fucking assignment! You're all dumbasses! Get to the lifeboats, it's our only chance!" Ontari shouted angrily and pointed to their only option for escape.

The last attacking soldier fell, but there were still three more ships headed for a collision course with their already sinking ship. Even on lifeboats, they'd be in danger and Lexa didn't see land in any direction. The brunette gulped hard at the realization that they would be sitting ducks on a lifeboat, but there were no other options.

"To the lifeboats!" Lexa commanded and everyone got to work, lowering their only hope of surviving. 

"It's not over, Lexa. We're wolves, we survive." Alexander said as he approached from behind and she found him covered in so much blood that it was impossible to know if he was injured. The brunette immediately berated herself for caring about him, especially knowing she would have to kill him later.

"What if we don't?"

"You said it yourself, our Royal Assassins are only an hour or so behind and we've been fighting for at least that long, if not more. If anyone can get to us in time, it's her and we both know that. We just have to survive until she gets here." Her father's face was grim and the brunette sincerely hoped that he was correct as she entered one of the lifeboats.

“Don’t worry, Heda. Bell and I will protect you.” Octavia whispered and took Lexa’s hand, giving her a confident smile.

“I know you will Princess, hold this over your head when you see arrows. Clarke will be here soon.” The brunette assured the two siblings as she handed them a piece of wood large enough to serve as cover and hoped that she was correct. If not, this would be a short boat ride. 

The men on the deck lowered the monarch’s two lifeboats, before moving to escape the ship as well. The view was blocked by the ships surrounding them and there was no way to know if their Assassins were nearby. Lexa closed her eyes and silently prayed to every deity she could think of, begging them to send her blonde Assassin to the rescue.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Poseidon's Fury**

**En route to Azgeda**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dawn had broken, they had just reached the Sea and the blonde's nerves had never been so on edge before. Clarke knew that she couldn't show her emotions, especially in front of the other Assassins and it only made the waiting more unbearable. The others were agitated, that much was certain, though it was more out of fear of failing to fulfill their duty than emotions. They were trained for one purpose and now they were stuck on a ship that seemed to be traveling at a snail's pace. 

The ship's captain assured them that they would catch up to them soon, but it wasn't enough. Clarke put Lexa on that ship and sent her to her death, now she was helpless to save her. The blonde couldn't even kiss her beautiful Queen goodbye and now she might never have another chance. Part of her was ready to dive into the ocean and swim the rest of the way, despite knowing it would be futile.

"I always hated sailing. At least with a horse you know if you're going in the right direction." Anya grumbled, as she paced back and forth anxiously. 

"You're not helping, Anya."

The Royal Assassins and Marcus' men took all three of the ships the Queen had left for them, knowing they'd need to support if there was a pirate attack. Many of the Assassins, including Clarke were wounded in the first battle and patched themselves up while en route to rescue their monarchs. The blonde’s shoulder ached, thanks to the poisoned tip and though the antidote served its purpose, it also made her muscles stiff. Clarke knew it would slow her down, but was determined to ignore it until she knew Lexa was safe. 

Anya insisted on joining Clarke on the first ship, much to the dismay of the blonde. She didn't trust Anya, though in all fairness she didn't trust anyone but Lexa. Nia was a woman of her word and Clarke knew that she would follow the contract to the letter. Azplana and Ontari would protect Lexa until this was over, then she was on her own. While the blonde kept her fears to herself, Anya felt the need to verbalize hers. It was incredibly annoying and Clarke was certain that was the reason the older Assassin did it. When this was over, they would be enemies again and there was a high probability that Anya had already been ordered to kill Lexa. 

"I care about her too, you know." The copper eyed Royal Assassin let out a deep sigh and looked the blonde in the eyes.

"Yet you'd kill her if Alexander told you to and we both know it." The blonde raised an eyebrow and gave her a challenging look.

"Yes, but that doesn't change the fact that I care about her. We've both taught her everything we know, she can handle herself. Nia, Ontari and Alexander are some of the best fighters in the Coalition, your Queen will be fine." Anya shrugged and tried to ease the blonde's nerves, which Clarke couldn't help but distrust. Anya was one of the few that knew how the two girls felt about each other and based on what Lexa said, she wasn't happy about it.

"The rest of them don’t know shit about fighting. Ontari is contracted to protect the Queen, but I don't trust her." Clarke shook her head in disagreement and spoke candidly, knowing the rules of the game. Once this was over all bets were off.

"Sobering thought, considering the two of you were joined at the hip in Azgeda."

"That's how Ontari and I survived long enough to graduate, we kept each other alive."

"I know, that was the whole point of assigning us partners during training. Ontari is the only one of us that is as skilled as you are and she made the same oath we did. She will die to protect your Queen, because she is sworn to do so. Hell... knowing Lexa, I'd say your training partner is probably cursing your name in five different languages right now. That girl has a knack for going against her best interest." Anya chuckled and the blonde decided this would be her only opportunity to discuss their rocky history.

"Why did you help her, Anya?"

"Huh?"

"All those nights that my Queen visited me in the pits, you helped her sneak out and even gave her food to give me. Why?" Clarke scanned the older Assassin's face and she simply shrugged, remaining emotionless in her tone.

"Because I care about her, despite it going against everything we were trained for. Even if I hadn’t helped her, she would have found a way to see you and my King isn’t a forgiving man. I figured Alexander would teach you both a lesson and it would stop. I didn’t expect you to be so fucking stubborn and refuse to give her up. My King values strength and you took everything he threw at you, only making him want to push you further. You’ve got guts, I’ll give you that." Anya explained, though it didn’t erase the fact that Alexander tortured her relentlessly and the copper eyed assassin was the one that told him to do it.

"If we get through this, your King will be tried for treason and I'll be the one to execute him." Clarke informed her candidly and noted that the older assassin didn’t seem phased by it.

"I'm not surprised, he's been waiting for you to kill him ever since you held that dagger in your belt to his throat. He told me afterwards that he was certain you were going to kill him and I advised him to beat you to it. Alexander is almost as stubborn as you are, Clarke." Anya sighed and took a seat on the bed in the room with a thoughtful look. They were in the Queen's personal quarters on the ship and it was the only place on board they would have complete privacy.

"Would it be wiser for me to kill you now or later?"

"You think Alexander is going to ask me to kill Lexa, don't you?" Anya narrowed her eyes and it was Clarke's turn to shrug, certain that it was the inevitable outcome.

"I know that he will."

"No, he won't." Anya let out an exasperated sigh and shook her head.

"We are talking about the same man, yes?" Clarke gave her an incredulous look, refusing to accept Anya's answer as the truth. Like Alexander, the blonde had accepted long ago that her death would likely come at the hands of his copper eyed Royal Assassin.

"Alexander may be a monster, but he loves his daughter more than anything. He may hate you, but he also knows Lexa will never get over losing you. She was a miserable wreck after he sent you to Azgeda and Lexa refused to speak to her father for an entire month afterwards. Alexander seriously considered bringing you back to Polis, just to see his daughter smile again. He'd rather die at his daughter's command than see Lexa suffer and that’s the only reason you've lived this long." Anya informed the blonde and Clarke shook her head, in disbelief.

"I don't believe you."

"You'd be a shitty Assassin if you did, doesn't make it any less true." Anya smirked.

"We found them! They're under attack, all hands on deck!" The ship's captain yelled from the deck above them and both Assassins burst out of the room, headed upstairs. Clarke's breath hitched, as her eyes spotted the sinking ship surrounded by the enemy and she looked at the captain.

"Get us to that ship, NOW!" The blonde ordered and the captain gave her a nod, before barking commands. 

The blonde grabbed a bow and opened fire, the morning sky darkened by hundreds of arrows flying in every direction. Shouts and screams erupted from the three allied ships, the captain ordered his crew to increase speed to ram the enemy. Clarke and Anya braced for impact as they crashed into their enemy with breakneck speed, sending several sailors overboard. The blonde poked her head out of cover, scanning the horizon and a voice filled the air.

"There! The lifeboats!" A sailor shouted.

"We have to draw the enemies attention, or they'll be sitting ducks!" Anya shouted and the blonde saw panic in her copper eyes for the first time.

That was all the motivation Clarke needed to launch herself through the air, towards the enemy ship standing between them and Lexa. The blonde hit the deck, swinging her sword and it was like fighting in the pits all over again. Every enemy she cut down was replaced by two others before the first one hit the ground and it seemed never ending. There was no time for plans or strategy, only the will to survive long enough for Lexa to get safely on their ship. 

The blonde and Anya cut through wave after wave skillfully, not caring that only the two of them had boarded the enemy ship. They continued to push forward, focused on a singular goal. Familiar voices echoed around them and with a quick glance, Clarke realized the other Assassins had joined in the fight. The blonde's slight distraction was enough for her opponent to kick her backwards into the mast with a grunt and she rolled just in time for his sword to graze her throat. Clarke rolled again to avoid a second swing and sliced his leg with a swift motion. 

Then it was on the next and the next and the next. Another wave of arrows hit the deck and the blonde knew she had at least two in her back. Clarke ignored the pain as she blocked an incoming swing with her dagger and defeated her attacker. The blonde’s eyes went wide when she spotted Lexa on the enemy ship and shifted her focus to reaching the brunette’s side. She made quick work of the men blocking her path and spotted a man charging the Queen from behind. Clarke sprinted as fast as she could to the brunette and spun Lexa in front of her to block the blow. A sword pierced her from behind and her Queen’s green eyes widened with shock.

"Clarke!" Lexa's voice was full of dread and Clarke spun again, kicking the enemy in the chest. A dagger flew past their heads, hitting the pirate square in the head and the dark haired Royal Assassin gave them a smirk.

"I will never forgive you if I get stuck with your Queen, because you got yourself killed!" Ontari barked as she stepped behind the blonde to remove the sword that was still lodged in her gut.

"Good to know the two of you are getting along." Clarke replied sarcastically, grunting when the dark haired girl gave the sword a hard pull and then broke off the shafts of the arrows in her back.

"Her Majesty is incredibly annoying and she insisted on boarding a fucking enemy ship to help you, like an idiot." Ontari grumbled and shot a grin at the brunette, who was desperately trying not to show her concern for Clarke. 

“Sounds exactly like my Queen.” The blonde replied with a weak smile, trying to be strong in front of Lexa despite her wounds and Ontari gave her a nod.

"Get the Queen to your ship, the other monarchs are already on board. Lexa's your problem now and I’m kicking your ass if you bleed out. Go!" The dark haired Assassin turned to cover them and the brunette's eyes were filled with horror as she took in the sight of Clarke’s wounds. The arrows weren’t as much of a concern as the hole in her side and Ontari was correct about the blonde possibly bleeding out. 

"Clarke..."

"I'll be fine… " Clarke willed herself to stay standing, as she had so many times before and let out a relieved breath, when someone scooped her up in their arms.

"I've got her Lex, get to the ship!" Alexander ordered and waited until the brunette was across the board bridging the two ships, before crossing with Clarke in his arms. 

"The monarchs are all onboard, get us the hell out of here!" Nia shouted.

"What about the Assassins?!" A voice Clarke didn’t recognize asked.

"They are doing what they were trained to do! If we die today, the Coalition will fall apart and our people will be at war. The Royal Assassins can use the other ships and catch up to us, we're the priority!" The King commanded and headed below deck, behind his daughter with Clarke in tow. 

"Nia! Get your ass in here, we have to stop the bleeding!" Alexander set the blonde on the bed and ripped off his shirt to use as a bandage.

"My kit… blue liquid... silver cap." The blonde's voice shook and Clarke knew that she was going into shock. Lexa fumbled with Clarke's poison kit, with shaky hands and retrieved the vial.

"She needs to drink the entire vial Lexa, it will stop the bleeding until we can get her to a healer." Nia's calm voice instructed and placed a hand over Lexa's to help her. 

"Azplana… promise me..."

"Your Queen will be safe Clarke, you have my word." The Ice Queen assured her, as Alexander calmly wrapped his shirt tightly around the blonde's torso and Clarke was too dazed to question his motives.

"Blakes! Get over here! Stand outside the door and keep watch! No one comes in or out of this room but us, got it?" The King ordered the Blake siblings and they both replied in unison.

"Yes, your Majesty."

"I'm going to tell the Captain to divert us to Polis, she doesn't have much time and the Capitol is only a half day from here. You finally get to kill me and take your revenge girl, so keep fighting! Don't you dare die on me, or I'll hunt you down in the afterlife!" Alexander demanded sternly and left the room, while his daughter seemed to be trying desperately to remain calm.

"I would give you something for the pain, however it doesn't mix well with a coagulant." Nia offered and the blonde shook her head.

"I'm… fine."

"No, you're not!" Lexa's voice cracked and tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to expose her feelings for Clarke.

"I'm going to step out to give you both a moment alone, she's going to pass out soon Alexandria, so don't mince words. I'll be right outside, if you need me." Nia stepped out of the blonde's view and the brunette immediately placed a soft kiss on her lips, then stroked her face gently.

"Please don't leave me, Clarke!"

"Not… planning… on it. Ai hod… yu in."

"Ai hod yu in seintaim." Lexa was crying now and the blonde was determined to ensure the brunette was safe. 

"Get Raven… and the others… they'll protect you." Clarke instructed and the brunette nodded her understanding with watery eyes.

"I will, I promise. Just keep fighting for me."

"Always…" Clarke replied, before everything went dark.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know cliffhangers are a bitch, but I give you my word that our blonde assassin will pull through. It just didn't flow with the rest of the chapter.


	3. City of Thieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Army of Thieves rally behind Lexa as she arrives in Polis with a wounded Royal Assassin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I have been slowly writing this to maintain cohesiveness with the upcoming part of the series. I appreciate the patience as well as all of the kudos and comments. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Poseidon's Fury**

**Eastern Sea**

  
  


"I thought I told you to guard the door of my daughter's room, Princess." Alexander’s voice set the dark haired girl’s hair on end, she knew he was the one responsible for her parent’s death and Bellamy’s capture. Now wasn’t the time for revenge, she had an assignment and she wouldn’t let Heda or Wanheda down.

"I go where my Queen commands." Octavia replied in the stoic manner Lexa had taught her to use when in the presence of other monarchs and maintained eye contact with the King. Lexa said to always remain strong in front of the other Kings and Queens, especially King Alexander. 

The day that Octavia brought Clarke the necklace she requested, the blonde led her to the caves to meet Heda. The Queen and her blonde Royal Assassin sent the other children away to discuss her family. The dark haired girl told them all that she remembered and when she was finished, Lexa told her she was moving to the Castle to live. The only request the Queen made was that the girl tell no one who she really was. The Royal Assassin began training the girl to fight, while Lexa taught her how to be Queen. Clarke promised Octavia that if her brother was alive, they would return him safely and she kept her word. The Princess would never forget what they did for her and they both had Octavia’s unquestionable loyalty long before the blonde found her brother.

"Your Queen?" Alexander raised a challenging eyebrow and Azplana set a hand on his shoulder, giving the girl a soft smile.

"If Alexandria gave the Princess a duty to perform, it would be wise not to interfere, Alexander." Nia suggested and the King pointed to the cage Octavia was holding.

"What's that?"

"It would appear to be a raven and I assume that is the task she was given by the Queen. Leave her be, Alex." Azplana maintained a calm tone, though Nia’s stance was similar to what Clarke had repeatedly instructed Octavia to use before an attack. It didn’t appear threatening, it kept your weapon arm out of sight and protected your body’s weak points.

“Off you go, Princess.” Alexander relented and headed back in the room with the other monarchs.

“You are wise to remain strong, Princess. I will see to it that he leaves you alone, until we arrive in Polis. He will be arrested upon arrival and he won’t be able to bully anyone ever again.” Nia gave the girl a kind smile, before turning to join the other Kings and Queens. Octavia climbed the stairs to the deck, then removed the raven from the cage and tied the tiny scroll to its foot, just like Clarke had shown her.

"Fly fast, little bird. Heda and Wanheda are in danger." Octavia whispered and then released her grip, watching closely as it flew towards Polis. The girl let out a sigh, her job was done and the message was sent. Now all she could do was hope that Raven would receive the message and be ready for their unexpected arrival.

  
  
  


*****************************

**Polis Castle**

  
  
  
  
  


"What are you three doing here? Your reports aren't due until after supper and they are always individual." Indra demanded as the three teens entered the war room and Raven handed the general the message from Lexa.

"The monarchs were attacked by pirates and are diverting to Polis, Clarke's wounded." Raven informed the general as she read the scroll and then Indra narrowed her eyes at the three teens.

"Which means the Queen is in danger… I'll have my men ready at the dock to arrest Alexander. I assume that Clarke gave you three instructions in case this happened?" Indra raised an eyebrow and all three nodded, before Monty spoke up.

"Yes, general. We're already moving our people into place, just… don't let your men interfere or ask any questions. We have our orders and we need everyone to trust Clarke’s plan." Monty gave her almost a desperate look and the general narrowed her eyes.

"I assume by your tone that I'm not going to like this plan."

"Neither will the monarchs General, but it's the best way to ensure everyone's safety." Aden promised and Indra remained as difficult to read as ever, as she thought for a moment.

Clarke went over every single detail of the plan at least a hundred times before she and the Queen left Polis. It was a back up plan and was brilliant in Raven’s mind, no one can kill the monarchs if they can’t find them. Only their people had access to the entrance and the monarchs couldn’t slip out, thanks to Raven’s latest contraption. Granted they were technically kidnapping twelve monarchs and their Royal Assassins, which was punishable by death. Clarke assured the three ranking officers that they would be pardoned and it was imperative that the Royal Assassins were not allowed to roam the Capital. 

"Very well, I'll play along." The general sighed and gave the three teens a nod.

"Good, we might need crowd control because the Royal Assassins will probably object to being drugged." Monty gave the general a cautious look and she rolled her eyes, then let out a sigh.

"Wonderful. I will have my men hold the entrance to the docks to give you some… privacy. If you need my assistance, you know the signal." Indra waved her hand dismissively and moved to gather her weapons.

The three officers turned to leave, onto their next destination. When they arrived outside of the Royal Alchemist's workshop, Raven knocked on the door and waited for a response, with her hands folded behind her back.

"Enter. Raven, I didn't expect you again until tomorrow morning… or for you to bring others…" Luna looked completely confused when they entered, she was one of the few in the Castle aware that the three teens worked for Clarke and it was not protocol to have more than one of them visit her.

"Wanheda is wounded and the monarchs are heading to Polis after an attack from pirates, I need that special item she asked for." Raven handed the Alchemist the scroll Clarke instructed her to give in case of emergency and Luna browsed it very quickly, then stood.

"Very well. I should warn you that this is extremely potent and I suggest whoever you give this too sits down immediately after drinking it. It will last for several hours and their mind will be too foggy to carry on conversation until tomorrow." The Alchemist gathered some vials from a locked cupboard and placed them in a leather satchel as she spoke.

"She warned us."

"There are twenty-six vials, as per Wanheda’s requisition. One per person, no more or less."

"Thank you, teacher."

"No need for that little bird, the protection of our Queen comes before anything else and it is our duty to serve her however we are able. I will send some tonics and our latest medical invention to Nyko to aid with Wanheda’s recovery. I believe it will come in handy if she needs clean blood. If you need further assistance, please let me know." Luna gave them a warm smile and pulled out the ingredients to make a pain relief tonic.

Raven gave her teacher a bow and then gestured for Aden and Monty to follow behind her. The three made their way to the caves and were met by the underground army. The three officers prepared to address their soldiers and took deep breaths to calm their nerves. They had to make this work and were determined to make their Heda proud. Aden was the first to speak and stepped forward, after Raven whistled loudly to get the army of thieves' attention.

"The Castle is where we hold. No one gets through the Castle gate, that includes monarchs, soldiers and Assassins. We have the support of both Generals, so do not worry about fighting them off to cover our next move. We need to make it look like nothing has changed, so we don't attract unwanted attention. This is both a stealth and rescue mission. We move the assets to the designated locations and do it under the noses of everyone in Polis. Our duty is to protect the assets only, the Royal Guard will handle protecting the city." Aden gave Monty a nod and he stepped forward to address the band of thieves.

"I won't lie to you, some might consider this treason and the assets will try to get us to back down. We are facing off with monarchs that see us as nothing but beggars and thieves. Some of them are the reason that we lost our families and our homes. We serve Heda and Wanheda only, not them. They have taken care of all of us, now it’s our turn to return the favor. Wanheda is wounded and needs us to be strong for her until she is healed. The monarchs and their Assassins must be moved before they wake up. Once we get to tunnels, the second officers will form a blockade. No one is to follow the officers and the monarchs, no matter what." Monty instructed and received nods of understanding from the army before Raven stepped forward.

"You all have been trained for this and you each have the tools necessary to complete your assignments. Use sleep darts on anyone that tries to get past the blockade, only use deadly force if there is no other option. Heda and Wanheda gave us a home, kept us fed, filled our pockets with gold and trained us for this very moment. Let's make them proud. Everyone to your positions." Raven finished and received a collective 'yes ma'am' from the group, before they moved into place. The underground army scattered, Monty and Aden headed to docks, while Raven stopped by the markets.

"Your messenger said it was urgent, little bird." A deep voice offered as she approached the massive, one eyed man and at least a hundred of his own men.

"This is from our employer." Raven handed him the scroll Clarke had instructed her to give to Cyclops in case things in TonDC went wrong and they needed help. The man read the instructions and gave the girl a wide smile as Murphy arrived with the gold in a wooden cart.

"Five thousand upfront, she said you will be given the same amount, once it is over and you know she always keeps her word." Raven was careful to meet his one eye and used a commanding, yet calm tone.

"We'll get it done, little bird. No one will breach the city gates without losing their head. C’mon, boys… we just got the job of a lifetime." The bandit smiled and headed to city gates with his men, to hold back any army that tried to enter Polis. The teens gave each other a nod and then moved to their own positions along the path leading from the docks to the Castle.

The plan was rather simple, though there were hundreds of moving parts and Raven wasn’t certain how Clarke managed to think of everything. The Cyclops and his mercenaries would hold the city gate in case the enemy army came looking for the monarchs. The Queen’s army would hold the docks and the outer keep, while the underground army locked down the castle itself. The monarchs would be drugged and brought to the caves that were directly beneath the castle. Inspired by the secret doors to the officer’s dormitory and Clarke’s quarters, Raven built special doors for the cave system. 

While the monarchs hid safely below, Wanheda would be brought to her quarters. Healers were going to be drugged by Murphy and his team would bring them to the caves to care for any injuries. They already drugged Nyko and brought him to Clarke’s hidden quarters. By the time the healer woke up, the blonde would be safely in her bed and ready for treatment. No one was allowed in or out of the caves nor Clarke’s room without being drugged first. It was the only way to maintain their location’s secrecy. Heda already had her own secret entrance to the caves and would be able to visit the monarchs as needed. If all went well as planned, Polis would become an impenetrable fortress before the Queen’s ships arrived. They just had to convince the monarchs and Royal Assassins to drink the vials.

  
  


“We can do this.” Raven muttered to herself, as she spotted the approaching ships and took a deep breath. It seemed to take forever for the Queen’s ship to dock and as expected, Octavia was the first off the ship. The dark haired girl headed directly to Raven, who handed her the leather satchel from Luna.

“Make sure they all drink the full vial. Once everyone is asleep, send us the signal.” Raven instructed and Octavia gave her a nod of understanding, then headed back to the ship.

  
  
  
  
  
  


************************

**Poseidon’s Fury**

**Polis Bay**

  
  
  


The trip from the attack to Polis seemed to last days, though it was only five hours and Lexa was struggling to maintain composure. Once Clarke was asleep, Lexa had to face the other monarchs and pretend that she wasn’t terrified of losing her beloved blonde. Luckily, Nia was there to support her and her father continued to cooperate. Clarke had hidden instructions for handling an emergency in Lexa’s quarters on the ship, under one of the floorboards. The blonde refused to share her plan with the Queen and told her that she would understand once she read her instructions, but to only do so if Clarke was injured or dead.

The brunette shook her head and smiled as she read the blonde’s plan. Clarke had thought of absolutely everything, even preparing a letter to give to Nia asking for her to support Lexa when the bold move was discussed. Azplana grinned from ear to ear as she read Clarke’s letter and promised to smooth things over with the monarchs once they were moved safely. It was brilliant, as all of her blonde Assassin’s plans were and it was mostly foolproof. 

None of the monarchs or Assassins would know where they were or how they got there and Lexa could meet with them regularly though her private passageway. The brunette had often asked why Clarke insisted that Raven build mechanical doors for the caves below the castle and now she knew why. The officers had already moved operations to the secret passages in the North Tower and Clarke had purchased several safehouses in the Keep for their army to sleep in while the monarchs were in Polis. Lexa took a deep breath when Octavia returned from the dock with a leather bag and then both headed to address the other monarchs.

"We have arrived in Polis and are docking as we speak. I know this was not the original plan, Queen Nia's students are not in the Capital and only the Royal Assassins that survived the attack will be at your sides. Charles and many of his main conspirators are dead, however Wells Jaha managed to escape. Your cities are under the control of those loyal to his cause and there is no other place to go until we can retake your thrones. I have asked each of you to place your faith in me to protect you and this is where that trust will be tested more than ever before. My Assassin has prepared for this possible outcome and we have a plan in place to protect you." Lexa informed the group and was met with skeptical expressions.

"What plan is that, exactly?" Theolonious asked and the brunette gave Octavia a nod to hand out the vials.

"Octavia is handing out vials of liquid for each of you to ingest and you must consume the entire contents." Lexa replied and the room erupted with protests from all present.

"You're asking us to drink poison?!" The Floukru King asked, looking to his Assassin for an explanation. She and the other Assassin’s sniffed the contents, some of them rolled their eyes.

"It isn't poison… it's a heavy sedative. We will likely sleep until morning, if it is what I believe it is." Nia offered, after sniffing the liquid and then gave Lexa a proud smile.

"You want to knock us all out before we leave the ship, why would… The Commander of Death found it. The legends are true after all." Ontari shook her head and gave Lexa a smile, likely meant for Clarke. The dark haired Assassin was wearing a makeshift sling for her right arm, her face was swollen and bloodied, yet she acted as if it were any other day.

The Queen had the Royal Assassins board their ship prior to docking, so they could see that their monarchs were safe and could disembark at the same time. Marcus and the others were instructed to remain in the bay until they had moved the monarchs. Two of the Assassins had been killed at sea and the rest were badly injured. Clarke and three others had been unconscious for several hours, held in separate rooms per Nia’s advice. Their instinct was to attack anyone that approached them when injured, they were trained for it and she didn’t want to risk them killing each other.

"What legends?" The Floukru Assassin narrowed her eyes and looked to the others for an answer.

"They say Queen Becca built the castle with her Royal Assassin's help and created secret passages throughout the Castle. The men that built the Polis Keep were executed so they would not reveal their existence and according to legend the Royal Assassin sealed the entrances permanently following Becca's death." Ontari explained and Lexa found recognition in the eyes of the Assassins, of course they would know about it. 

"That's impossible, I searched the Keep thoroughly for eight years and never found anything." Anya retorted, giving Lexa an incredulous look and Alexander chuckled.

"No Royal Assassin has found any sign of it in nearly three centuries, but none of them were the Commander of Death. I believe those of you that know her personally would agree that she's the most determined woman on the planet. I assume that if we don't drink this, we don't leave the ship." The King met his daughter’s eyes and she nodded in affirmation, causing whispers to fill the room.

"King Alexander is correct in his assumption. You either drink the sedative and be brought to a safe location in Polis, or risk another pirate attack as you travel to Azgeda. I am certain of my own safety in my own city and will remain in Polis, either way. The location you are being taken to cannot be breached, much less discovered by any army and is fully supplied. There are beds, kitchens, servants, training grounds and even a library, so you will be living comfortably until the coup has ended." Lexa informed them and some of the Assassins present chuckled.

"The Queen’s Royal Assassin had this plan for sometime, in order to protect her Queen in the case of a siege and I believe that we will be safe in Alexandria’s care. She has brought us here safely and the only casualties were to be expected. We can control our armies just as well from Polis as we could have in Azgeda. I am certain your own Assassins have a similar escape plan for each of you and will agree that it is a risk worth taking. If anyone disagrees, I can always make it an official order.” Nia met the eyes of each of the monarchs and then that of the Royal Assassins, who nodded reluctantly.

“I assume I won’t be joining the others, your Majesty?” Her father was never one to shy away in the face of a bad situation and the brunette nodded.

“No, Alexander. Indra will be taking you into custody and you will awake in the dungeons.”

“Anya, I command you to protect my daughter’s life with your own and serve the Queen without question until Azplana reassigns you.” Alexander commanded and Anya gave him a respectful nod.

“Yes, your Majesty.”

The entire room took a few deep breaths before slowly drinking the vials, one by one. Octavia dutifully checked each person and then gave Lexa a nod, once she was certain they were asleep.

“I’ll send the signal, Heda.”

“Thank you, Octavia. Little bird should have someone ready to take you and Bellamy to your rooms in the Castle.” Lexa took a deep breath, knowing that she had to make it through the rest of the day before she could risk showing concern for the Assassin. Just a little while longer…

As expected, the young thieves filed in and gathered their sleeping royal guests to bring them to the caves. Aden and Monty arrived to take Clarke to her quarters, giving the Queen a slight nod as they passed by. It took every bit of restraint not to follow after them, but she had appearances to keep until they were out of sight of any spies. The monarchs and Royal Assassins may be asleep, but their spies were still out there. The Queen disembarked the ship, cringing when she saw the monarchs being loaded in a wagon. They would not be happy if they realized how they were being transported and she was thankful that only the young thieves were present. Indra was dutifully holding the Royal Guard at the end of the dock and the ship's crew was napping in the deck, thanks to the officers' sleep darts. It was a massive undertaking, just to move them and there were around forty people that needed to be compensated for being poisoned. Lexa made a note to speak to the officers about handling that, though knowing this was Clarke's plan, she assumed that the blonde Assassin had that already covered. The crew would likely wake in an inn with a pouch of gold in their hands.

The young thieves covered the monarchs and their Assassins with several tarps and then placed random goods around them so it would look like a supply shipment, then led the way off the dock. Lexa was relieved to see they set aside a wagon for her and Clarke to travel in, though the blonde was also under a tarp in the back. The bleeding had stopped on the trip and Lexa hoped that this form of transportation wouldn't harm the blonde. Eighteen years as Alexander's daughter, three of them as Queen and today was by far the most difficult day of Lexa's life. She knew their relationship must stay a secret and that meant there would be hard days, she still wasn't prepared for this. The love of her life was clinging to life under a tarp, surrounded by barrels of fish instead of being brought immediately to a healer. Lexa's fists were balled so tightly that her nails were breaking the skin, but it was the only thing that was holding her together. 

Indra's men escorted the wagons to the Castle Keep and then allowed the band of thieves to take over as was customary. It was brilliant, Lexa had to admit that much. Clarke had kept their assignments mostly the same, the Assassin had integrated them into the positions they had been filling for nearly three years. Anyone on the streets would assume that Queen Alexandria had simply returned from a trip, as she was the only one the adults laid eyes on. It was standard procedure for Indra's men to escort her from the dock, along with supplies. The children were simply doing what they had done everyday in the service of their Queen and none would think twice about it. Once inside the Castle Keep, the children parted ways and Aden whispered to the Queen as he passed.

"We'll protect her for you, Heda. You can visit once Nyko is brought back to his quarters." The blonde teen and Monty led the wagon to the crypts, leaving Lexa to worry in silence. She could do this, all she had to do was wait until the healer had time to work and hold Court as if nothing had changed. A far more difficult proposition than she first thought.

It wasn't long until Marcus and the others arrived in the Castle, all of them focused on the possible war ahead. The General had been sending ravens back and forth while they were at sea, to assess the damage. Polis and Azgeda were untouched, but the other Kingdoms were in disarray. Pike and his students had prepared to take every city, overall they seemed to have succeeded. The other cities seemed to be at war with themselves. Riots, looting and lynch mobs were already in full swing, just half a day after the battle. It was now Lexa's duty to keep the Coalition from falling apart at the seams and all she truly cared about was the wounded blonde.

"Generals, I want you to prepare a full report on the state of Thirteen Kingdoms to give myself and the monarchs in the morning. Remember, they won't be pleasant about their current living arrangements and we must use caution around the Royal Assassins. No food or drink while in the caves." Lexa ordered after hours of discussion and planning. They hadn't rested or taken any breaks, though the young thieves brought them food and drinks to sustain them.

"Yes, your Majesty."

"I am in great need of some rest, after last night's events and I believe General Kane is as well. I will see you all in the morning." The Queen stood and didn't bother waiting for them to bow, too focused on getting to her beloved blonde.

"Your Majesty." They said as she exited and headed to her tower. Raven was waiting for her arrival and the brunette gave her a soft smile. Right on schedule for her daily report, as usual.

"What do you have for me, little bird?"

"The healer is in your personal library, with the medical report you requested." Raven replied as she walked with the Queen into the tower and Lexa raised an eyebrow.

"The patient is alone?"

"Yes and your guests are resting comfortably in their chambers. No trouble along the way and none are awake yet." The girl and the other officers never ceased to impress, oftentimes reminding the Queen of Clarke in their preparedness.

"The others are aware of the danger that some of our guests pose?"

"Yes, your Majesty. Total silence and no food or drink in their presence. Entrances are sealed and the second officers will be taking shifts at your personal entrance to the caves. I suggest we only use that one, until the patient awakes." Raven kept her back straight and hands folded behind her back as she spoke, just as her Royal Assassin did.

"Agreed. I will be taking the small council to them in the morning and bring them up to speed on the situation. I will take a full officer's report in my library at breakfast and I will have food prepared for you." Lexa commanded as she came to halt outside of the library. Her personal tower was without question the most secure building in the Coalition. No one set foot in it without Clarke's approval and it was safe to discuss business inside of these walls. Business only, her relationship with the blonde could never be discussed freely… even in the Royal Tower.

"Yes, your Majesty."

"You and your peers have far surpassed my expectations today, Raven. I am told the city is impenetrable and everything is in place. Each and everyone of you will be rewarded for your excellent performance, once the storm has passed. You have my word." Lexa gave her a proud smile and was surprised when the girl shook her head.

"We didn't do it for a reward, your Majesty."

"You will be given one, none the less Raven."

"If you wish to visit the patient, expect an officer to arrive every two candle marks in order to give pain tonics and check the bandages." Raven offered in a tone suggesting that she knew the Queen would want privacy during any visits to the blonde and it warmed Lexa's heart. 

"Thank you, Raven." The brunette gave the girl an appreciative smile and then entered her personal library with the officer close behind.

"Your Majesty." Nyko stood as she entered and the Queen shook her head, holding a hand in the air.

"Please sit, Nyko. I know the sedative takes a while to dissipate and I wish for you to be comfortable."

"Thank you, your Majesty." The healer seemed relieved not to have to stand and Lexa took a seat opposite him, folding her hands in her lap.

"Report."

"I removed four arrowheads, treated multiple lacerations and the stab wound, which was surprisingly clean. An inch left or right would have been fatal, the patient is very lucky. Luna's student provided help with giving the patient clean blood and she is resting comfortably now."

"Do you expect a full recovery?" The brunette struggled to maintain her stoicism and the healer nodded.

"She has always been the toughest patient that I've had, your Majesty. I have no doubt that there will be a full recovery and I will check on the patient daily, I'm told the arrangements have been made for my… transportation." Nyko shot a cautious look at Raven, who was standing dutifully behind the Queen.

"Excellent, Nyko. If you need anything to aid you in your duties, please do not hesitate to ask one of the servants."

"Thank you, your Majesty. I gave her something for the pain and it should help her sleep. The patient will be in and out of consciousness for a few days, though it wouldn't hurt to have visitors. I truly believe that having friends and family close can have a positive effect on the healing process." Two people in the span of five minutes had suggested that the Queen visit Clarke and it brought on a mixture of emotions. On the one hand, she was grateful and touched, yet it also concerned her. Were they that obvious about their feelings for each other? Or did they merely assume that the two women were friends? Nyko knew they were childhood friends, obviously and had been treating Clarke since she was child. Lexa decided not to worry about it, but decided that she should be a bit more cautious in front of the underground army.

"I will keep that in mind Nyko, thank you. That will be all for today, Luna's student will escort you back to your chambers." The Queen gave him a nod and Raven gestured for the healer to follow her.

"Yes, your Majesty."

"I have your bath drawn, your Majesty." Harper offered as she entered and the brunette was again grateful for the young thieves. They seemed to go out of their way to be several steps ahead of her today. The Queen did not have to ask for anything, it was already prepared in advance and it was a great relief. The events of the last twenty four hours had left Lexa drained both physically and mentally.

"Thank you, Harper."

Lexa wanted nothing more than to rush through the secret door to see Clarke, however she remembered Raven's warning of their scheduled visits. There would be an officer visiting the blonde soon, so she might as well bathe first. As she undressed herself, she realized just how badly in need of a bath she was. Everything happened so fast that there was still blood on her clothing. Though the brunette used a wash basin on the ship, she had apparently missed several spots on her hands and face. Lexa had several bruises on her torso and face from the fight. While the hot bath soothed her sore muscles, it also stung the scrapes and cuts that the brunette was unaware of until now. As she soaked in the tub, she smiled as she imagined what she must have looked like to the rest of the court. She went directly from a battle at Sea to the throne room and conducted Court as if she were wearing one of her elegant dresses. Granted Marcus was covered in blood and wounds all day as well. Lexa slipped on a nightgown and left her hair down to dry, then checked the candle for the time. She had just under two hours of privacy with Clarke, not that she expected the blonde to be awake for any of it.

The Queen's breath hitched as the secret door opened and her gaze fell on the blonde in the bed. The hours that had passed from their arrival to this clandestine visit had caused the bruises to grow dark purple and blue. The fight in TondDc was brutal, or at least that is what Marcus and the other Assassins said. It was evident that Clarke was badly injured before she fought the pirates on the ship and yet she still managed to push through until her final wound. Nyko had cleaned her up and bandaged her, presumably with help from the officers. Clarke's torso was mostly bare, with the exception of the bandages and Lexa wasn't certain what was more shocking, the new wounds or the old ones. Nearly every inch of the blonde's skin was heavily scarred, proof of the torture that Anya had mentioned to Lexa years ago. The Queen dared to let her fingers lightly dance over the scars, finding the raised skin somewhat fascinating. The scars criss-crossed each other, suggesting each patch of skin suffered cuts repeatedly over several years. It conveyed a distinct message, one that Clarke's tormentors had interpreted years ago and Lexa was witnessing for the first time. All of it, including the fresh wounds, was proof of Clarke's undying love for Lexa and the brunette couldn't help the tears that fell at that realization.

"Shh… I'm okay." The blonde whispered and took the brunette's hand in hers, bringing a sense of relief through the Queen. Clarke was alive and awake, trying to console her beloved Queen as always.

"Hodnes... I love you so much and I am so sorry that I woke you." Lexa leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the blonde's lips as she spoke.

"I'm not. It means getting to see your beautiful face, though it's a slightly puffier and a different shade than I remember. Did you see a healer?" Clarke lifted her hand and gently brushed her finger across Lexa's bruised jaw.

"Nothing but a few scrapes and bruises, my love."

"So you can take a punch and a few broken nails without complaint after all." The blonde smirked and Lexa shook her head in disbelief. 

"I will never understand how you maintain a sense of humor when you are severely wounded. You've done it since we were children."

"I thought you appreciated my levity in the face of death and injury." Clarke retorted as if she weren't in bed, covered in injuries and Lexa couldn't help the smile on her face.

"I'm not whining about it, I'm simply amazed at how you always manage to make me feel better when you're the one that's suffering."

"Because I love you, Lex and I want you to be happy, even if I'm not."

"Your love for me is written across your skin, Clarke and I hate that you have suffered so much for me." It was strange how soothing it was to run her fingers over the raised skin. It brought on a sense of calm and safety, knowing that the blonde would always protect her. Even if she was half dead while doing so and the proof of that was written in an unknown language across Clarke's skin.

"All of my suffering allowed me to be at your side and I would do it a thousand times over."

"Do you need anything, love? The officers left fresh fruit and bread on the table."

"Water, please." Lexa stood to grab the water pitcher and noticed a neatly arranged collection of tonics beside it, along with written instructions. The penmanship belonged to Monty, suggesting that he was the officer present for Nyko's visit and the boy wanted to ensure the instructions were followed precisely. The thought of how such a small detail was testament of his devotion to Clarke, caused a smile to form at the corners of her lips.

"You will be quite proud of our students, our army of thieves and spies have truly outdone themselves today, hodnes. The city is secure and they have cared for both of us, without being prompted to do so. I have promised to reward their loyalty."

"Good, they deserve something special. Raven and Aden gave me their reports while you were bathing. They tell me you held court covered in blood and the whole city is talking about it. Even the bandits are buzzing about the Queen returning from battle and walking the streets, covered in the blood of her enemies. It was a smart choice especially while facing a war and will rally the troops." Clarke gave her Queen a proud smile that caused her to blush with embarrassment. It was not intentional nor a brilliant war tactic, just simply a woman too concerned about the blonde to care about her outward appearance.

"It wasn't an act of strength in the face of strife, but rather my weakness for you. I knew if I went to my chambers first, I wouldn't be able to resist seeing you and might stay at your side for days."

"Then it was a very smart move, my Queen. I can't imagine how difficult this must be for you and we both must be more cautious while we have guests."

"My father commanded Anya to protect me until his execution." Lexa was unsure if she could trust her father's Royal Assassin enough to let her protect the Queen until Clarke was healed.

"I suppose that I shouldn't be surprised. He loves you, in his own twisted way." The blonde seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"Should I allow her to be at my side?"

"Did your father have witnesses when he commanded Anya to serve you?"

"Yes, all of the monarchs and Assassins were present. Nia said she would write up a temporary contract once she wakes."

"Azplana will likely have it ready when you address them in the morning. Have Aden join you as your seken and he can read the contract while you speak to the monarchs. If there are any questionable clauses, he will ask you to sleep on it so he will have time to bring me the contract. If Aden finds it without any loopholes, you may use Anya as my temporary replacement." Clarke was always thinking of protecting her Queen, even if she couldn't walk and Lexa realized that her Assassin's consistency was meant to put her at ease. It was an unspoken declaration, the same message that was scrawled across every visible inch of her skin. I will always protect you, even in the face of death.

"I will command her to stay in the Castle Keep, so she can be watched at all times."

"Agreed. You need to rest Lex, you look exhausted." Clarke gave her a concerned look and carefully brushed her swollen cheek.

"I am, but I wish to stay with you for a while longer. We have another candlemark before they come to check on you and I will leave just before then."

"I certainly won't mind the company." Clarke smiled sleepily and did her best to stay awake with Lexa until it was time to part ways.

  
  
  
  
  
  


******************************

**Polis Docks**

**Two Months Later**

  
  
  


The monarchs and their Assassins were finally going home. No one was more relieved by that than Clarke and Lexa. The Kings and Queens complained ad nauseum about being forced to stay in the caves during their stay. Their Assassins had to remind them repeatedly that they were safer in the caves than any other location in the Coalition and spent most of their daily meetings holding back eyerolls. The monarchs were able to issue orders to their individual armies and with Marcus' leadership, they retook the Capitals of the other twelve Kingdoms. Prisoners had been imprisoned in each of their dungeons and were awaiting interrogation at the hands of the Royal Assassins. The outward battles were over, but there was a new war coming and they were all preparing for it. In the wake of the attempted coups, there would be an increase in espionage and clandestine assassinations. For Clarke and Lexa, that meant they would need to be far more cautious outside of their chambers. The army of thieves proved themselves and now they would be tested further. Azplana expected each capital would receive hundreds of refugees in the next few months and those still loyal to the late Pike would use that to their advantage. 

Nia and the Assassins began preparing for this new type of warfare during daily training sessions in the caves. It included information from spies across the continent, interrogation techniques and sparring sessions. Clarke insisted on going to these daily briefings three days after they arrived in Polis, despite the objections from her Queen. Lexa didn't understand why it would be expected of her to train, given her injuries and didn't care if the other Assassins thought Clarke was weak. In the end the Queen gave in, but insisted that Nyko check her wounds after each session. The brunette fussed over the blonde's wounds every night and Clarke secretly enjoyed every second of it. It was uncommon for any Assassin, hired or Royal to have someone that was genuinely concerned about their well being. Their very purpose was to die for their monarchs and they were normally viewed as expendable. Clarke was lucky enough to have Lexa care for her from the very beginning and her love for the blonde never faltered.

The day before departure, Lexa and Clarke had the monarchs moved to chambers in the Castle so they could be properly escorted to the docks. They spent the entire day feasting and drinking as if they had been held captive for a month. Ironic considering that they had better accommodations than even the richest merchants in Polis. They were offered the same food and wine in the caves as they had in the Castle, yet it was somehow a cause for celebration. Listening to them whine about how badly they suffered made Clarke want to kill every last one of them. These were the same monarchs that forced their slaves to sleep in cages with no shelter from the climate and yet they lamented their own treatment. The blonde wasn't alone in this feeling, the army of thieves often had disgust on their faces when they gave their reports after serving them each day. Now their guests were boarding the ships to return home and it took a great deal of effort for Clarke not to show her joy in her expression.

"Look who's come to see us off, your Highnesses." Ontari offered as the blonde approached them and Octavia rushed forward to hug her. It was unexpected and it made her reaction seem more natural for an Assassin, yet the girl seemed offended.

"Goodbye, Clarke. I promise to remember everything that you taught me."

"I know you will Princess and I expect you to pay attention to Ontari in training. She might have bested me a time or two in the past and you can learn a great deal from her." Clarke smiled as the other Assassin chuckled and shook her head.

"I will, I promise. I'll see you at the summit and I'll give you a tour of my Castle." Octavia promised.

"Thank you, your Highness." The blonde replied as she realized that she couldn't recall what Arkadia even looked like. Everything before meeting Lexa and losing her parents seemed to be stricken from her memory. It was likely because of how young she was and the horrors that occurred in the following years. Octavia and Bellamy made their way onto the ship, stopping to speak with Lexa along the way. She was allowed to show emotions towards the two future monarchs and hugged them both tightly.

"Thank you for advising your Queen to keep the Blakes with her in the Castle, by the way. The monarchs discussed several ways to use their age against them while we were in the caves and it would have made my job far more difficult. As it is, I have a great deal of advising to keep some cowardly monarch from influencing my charges' actions in the future. I've found that my distaste for the over privileged has only grown in the last month." Ontari said as she watched her two young charges bid their farewells to Lexa and the blonde shrugged.

"It was the best way to protect them and I figured I owed it to you, since you protected my Queen during the battle."

"Next time you want to use Assassin contract loopholes, assign someone else to protect your Queen. It's bad enough that Octavia is so fucking headstrong and I have a feeling that I have you to blame for that." Ontari smirked and the blonde chuckled, knowing that the girl would be a handful.

"I'm afraid the Princess comes by it naturally. When we met, she was threatening to take an eye from a bandit leader the size of three or four Assassins combined." Clarke glanced at the dark haired Assassin, who was rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"Wonderful, another overly courageous Queen to protect. At least you've trained Octavia well and taught her to think like an Assassin, Bellamy was trained like a pit fighter. Works in an outright war, but the battlefield has moved to the shadows."

"I assume we will all be very busy interrogating soldiers and spies in the next few months, until the last of the dissenters are caught. General Kane tells me that the dungeons in Arkadia are filled with rogue soldiers, as are the ones in Polis." Clarke wasn't looking forward to that part and it was the one thing she would never share with Lexa. The Queen did not need the burden of knowing the methods her Assassin was prepared to use to get the truth and the blonde never enjoyed it, though it was at times necessary in her position.

"Azgeda's dungeons are as well, I'm told."

"Those fools should have known better than to double cross Azplana, she'll make their deaths take weeks. Are you looking forward to living in Arkadia?" Clarke asked, remembering how often her dark haired friend teased her for being born in Arkadia. Assassins always took the name of the Kingdom they served, unless they chose to remain as slaves, like Clarke had.

"Hmph, I always thought Sky People were too soft and now I'm one of them. If I wasn't so opposed to being a slave, I would have taken a page from your book and taken Ice Nation as my name. I'll never understand why you let them brand you though. Isn't it bad enough that you were raised as one?" Ontari raised an eyebrow, it was a question that was asked repeatedly by both monarchs and Assassins. Only Jaha was respectful of her decision, he understood that Clarke sacrificed her own birthright and freedom to avoid a civil war that would have destroyed the Coalition. He wasn't aware that she sought to protect Lexa above all else and she would work tirelessly to ensure that never got out.

"I suppose when you are brought up as a slave, it feels natural to remain as one."

"At least you get revenge against your oppressor…" Ontari's choice of words called attention to a matter that the blonde intended to look into and now she would have little time for it.

"Speaking of revenge, this is for you. It's only a lead and I haven't verified any of it yet." Clarke handed over a stack of documents and letters acquired from the Plains Rider's King's correspondence.

"I never told you I came from the Plains." Ontari browsed them briefly and then narrowed her eyes, scanning the blonde's face. 

"You didn't have to, I saw the look on your face in TonDC when the Plains Rider's General arrived and I know what that is like. That's why I sent you to protect the monarchs, we needed his help in the fight against Pike and I didn't want you to be forced to protect him." Clarke knew that her friend would want to track the General down, after he opted to return home rather than join his King in Polis. 

The blonde didn't know much, only that a girl Ontari's age with a similar description was purchased from the General by Nia and the trail went cold there. What she did know was that the general had appalling appetites in the bedroom and several of his slaves were sold to other monarchs when they got too old for his tastes. Ontari's expression in TonDC verified Clarke's suspicions and she hoped that this intel would allow her friend some form of justice. When Marcus retook the capital of the Plains, he brought back mountains of evidence against the General and reported it to all of the monarchs. Lexa put a price on the man's head and made his actions punishable by death. Some monarchs were enraged, while others seemed more concerned about what Marcus might discover in their own Keeps. A flood of letters went out that very night and Clarke read all of them. The sick bastard was foolish enough to tell his King where he was planning to go, in order to avoid being arrested and it was clear the King was implicated in his atrocious crimes. Clarke doubted that he would be found, given the number of fugitives seeking refuge following the failed coup and knew Ontari would see to it he was captured.

"So the Commander of Death isn't completely heartless after all."

"I simply have a great disdain for powerful men that use orphaned children for their own morbid forms of entertainment." Clarke replied with a shrug and offered her hand to shake.

"Farewell, Klark of Ice Nation."

"Farewell, Ontari of the Sky People." The blonde watched as the dark haired Assassin followed the Sky Prince and Princess onto Azplana's ship, straightening her back at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Ah Clarke, I was hoping you would be here to bid us farewell." Nia's voice was kind, something that was becoming more common in the last two months. 

"Of course, your Majesty."

"I assume that you are both prepared to weather the next storm." Azplana's words were vague, though the blonde knew their meaning. You are being watched, now more than ever and you must not let them discover your secret.

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Excellent. You have made me immensely proud of you, Clarke. I am very impressed by your work in Polis, many of the monarchs have voiced complaints that their own Royal Assassins aren't as thorough as you, so well done. I look forward to seeing you both at the summit in Arkadia, one month from now. Until then, if I have any news to share I will be in contact." Nia finished and the blonde gave the woman a respectful bow.

"Thank you, your Majesty."

Azplana's ship departed and Clarke escorted her Queen back to the Castle in silence. The streets of Polis had not changed much in the wake of the attempted coup and in many ways, they were far safer than before. Bandits were only loyal to coin and they had been given a great deal of gold recently. The Cyclops' men had spread word to the neighboring Kingdoms that Polis was their home and Lexa was their Queen. Word had even reached the blonde that his men were known to attack anyone that disrespected their Queen and the bandits collected countless prisoners for them. It would come in handy in the future, though she knew better than to trust them once they ran out of gold. Indra stepped up the Royal Guard presence and had them focused on gathering war criminals from the hundreds of refugees arriving. Marcus had returned to Polis following retaking each Capital City and made it clear to the other monarchs that he only served Lexa. The underground army was preparing to expand into other Kingdoms and many departed as members of other monarchs' courts. Those that left Polis, were the ones that remained in the caves with the monarchs and had gained their favor in the last two months. They would be their eyes and ears outside of Polis going forward, though the monarchs saw them only as servants that had a knack for predicting their wishes. Everything was falling into place, but Clarke knew better than to let her guard down. 

"Thank you for escorting me, Clarke." Lexa offered carefully as they arrived at her Tower and the blonde gave her a nod.

"It is my pleasure, your Majesty."

"I suppose that you have other tasks to attend to, after the departure of our guests." The Queen's words were more of a question than a statement, it took nearly the entire day to get each monarch aboard their individual ships and send them on their way. Lexa was probably hoping to spend the night with the blonde and Clarke was prepared to do just that. She had the officers take care of the loose ends and knew they would handle it, giving them some much needed respite.

"I do, your Majesty. You should get some rest, I know how exhausted you must be from entertaining our Royal guests."

"I shall rest after I've had supper and a bath, thank you. I will take your report at breakfast." The brunette was telling the blonde when to expect a visitor and Clarke bowed respectfully.

"Yes, your majesty." The blonde made her rounds, before heading to her chambers and preparing for the brunette's arrival.

Clarke's secret chambers were a godsend in the wake of recent events and it had become a sanctuary for the secret lovers, especially with Anya wandering the Castle. Luckily, Alexander named his heir and Anya was on her way back to TonDC to serve her new King, meaning they could finally spend time together. The blonde didn't have her hopes set on anything other than the possibility of having her arms around her Queen as they slept, like they had promised before the brief civil war. Clarke was certain that they would one day move beyond simply sleeping, but she would be patient for that. Clarke took a quick bath, silently thankful for Becca having a water spigot built into the secret chambers so she didn't have to fetch it from the well. 

The Assassin gave more thought than normal to her choice of sleeping attire and berated herself for being nervous about her appearance. Clarke had always slept in her undergarments and never considered until now that it might not be seen as appropriate to Lexa. The only person she'd shared a bed with was Ontari and the dark haired Assassin didn't bother with a nightgown either. It made it more difficult to scramble out of bed if they were attacked and neither cared what the other slept in, as long as it didn't make them an easy target in training. Lexa had seen her covered in filth, blood and wounds countless times in the past, she wouldn't judge her for not having a fancy nightgown.

As expected, the secret door opened at exactly bedtime and the brunette looked as if she could barely contain herself. The moment the door was sealed behind her, Lexa pulled the blonde into a long kiss and it felt like a crushing weight had been lifted from their shoulders. After two months, they were finally free to be themselves, unhindered by prying eyes and ears.

"I thought I would scream if I had to go another day without kissing you, Clarke." The brunette sighed contentedly and rested her head against the blonde's, mindlessly tracing the brand on the left side of her neck. 

It had become a strange fascination of Lexa's, to gently run her fingers over the blonde's scars and Clarke found it endearing. Lexa started doing it the first night they were Polis and anytime they had complete privacy, she would trace over one of her scars. When the blonde asked what was so interesting about the raised lines that covered most of her body, Lexa replied that she viewed them as unsent love letters between them and she would never grow tired of seeing them.

"Agreed, my Queen."

"Please tell me that I can finally spend the night in your arms. It's been maddening to know that you've only been a few feet away from me each night and yet still be unable to hold you." Lexa gave her a hopeful smile and the blonde gave her a mischievous smirk in return.

"I was planning on it, just don't hold it against me if I jump awake with my dagger in hand when you shift in the bed."

"I suppose I can overlook it, as long as you allow me at least some sleep." The brunette replied playfully as she pulled back the covers and crawled in. "Do you have a preference of which side to sleep on, Clarke?" Lexa shot the blonde a questioning look and Clarke shook her head, as she crawled under the covers.

"No, but you always sleep in the middle."

"Have you been spying on me as I sleep, hodnes?" The Queen grinned as the blonde made herself comfortable and then they wrapped their arms around each other comfortably.

"It's my duty to know these things about you, beautiful."

"You Assassins are all the same. Don't think I didn't notice the surprise on your face when Octavia hugged you this afternoon. The poor girl asked me if she did something wrong and wanted me to apologize on her behalf if she upset you." Lexa smiled in a way that Clarke had rarely seen before and the blonde made a silent vow to do whatever it takes to see that smile regularly. 

"What did you tell her?"

"That it was your duty to be cold on the exterior and to expect the same from Ontari. She said that she would remember that when she becomes an Assassin like you." The brunette chuckled and Clarke shook her head, not wishing for anyone to follow in her footsteps. Octavia was young and had no concept of the sacrifices that Assassins made, that was why so many of them started out as slaves.

"Octavia is a Princess…"

"So were you once and she learned that from the other monarchs, the Princess idolizes you. Anya complained that Octavia wouldn't stop telling her that she was using the incorrect stance in training and that is why she will never be as good of an Assassin as you are." Lexa giggled as her fingers found an opening in Clarke's tunic and her fingers ran lazy circles over the raised lines on the blonde's stomach.

"Gods, I bet that drove Anya mad and in the meantime, Ontari is afraid that she's too much like you."

"If Octavia still wishes for it when she's eleven, I told her that she may come to Polis to train for her role in Court. Azplana thinks we will be a good influence for the Princess and Bellamy is first in line to the… why are you grinning like that, hodnes?" Lexa's eyes went wide when she saw the dopey smile that the blonde knew she must have and it only made Clarke smile more widely.

"I could get used to this… talking about our day or even the future of the Coalition, while laying in bed in the arms of the woman I love." The blonde finished her statement with a soft kiss, that quickly became heated and continued until the Queen pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Me too, Clarke and I will have you know that expect this every night that we are in Polis. Though I fear it will make our visit to Arkadia unbearable for us both." Lexa's reminder of next month's trip left the blonde somewhat torn, she hadn't been to Arkadia since she was child and feared it might cause unwanted attention. But she didn't want to dwell on that now, she had her Queen in her arms and nothing else mattered.

"As long as we can make up for lost time when we come home, I will gladly take it."

The two spent the next two candlemarks alternating between talking, kissing and cuddling. Finally they reluctantly agreed they should get some rest and both women laid quietly with contented smiles until they gave into peaceful slumber. For the first time in her life, Clarke's dreams were free of unseen enemies seeking to attack her beloved Queen. The nightmares were replaced by blissful dreams that others might consider boring. Spending uneventful days and passionate nights with the woman she loved. The blonde had never felt so happy, so loved and above all safe in her Queen's loving embrace. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT the end of the story, my friends. I am currently working on Part 3 and hope to continue with longer but fewer chapters in each part. Once I have chapter one of Part 3 ready, I will post it. Thank you again for reading and I would love to hear your thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, I love to hear any feedback. I only ask that you are respectful to other readers and myself.


End file.
